All of Me
by Silver Ame Tsukino
Summary: Harriet "Harry" Potter was a normal orphan girl living with her very normal family, the Dursleys. At least that's what the residents of Privet Drive thought until the results of the Family Reconstruction Act. Now, back for the summer holiday after a tragic ending to her Fourth year, could new family be the help she needs to defeat Lord Voldemort? Fem!HP
1. What You Want

Summary: Harriet "Harry" Potter was a normal orphan girl living with her very normal family, the Dursleys. At least that's what the residents of Privet Drive thought until the results of the Family Reconstruction Act. Now, back for the summer holiday after a tragic ending to her Fourth year, could new family be the help she needs to defeat Lord Voldemort?

AN: **I received a prompt from Vixen Uchiha.** Decided to try my hand at it. Fem!Harry/Heero

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. The image is also, not mine!

Chapter 1: What You Want

The night of Oct 31st passed by quietly in the muggle world. Outside of Number 4 Privet Drive, an old man wearing bright robes and a stern looking woman in plain black robes approached the door leaving a basket. In the basket was a sleeping toddler with a letter tucked in the blankets addressed to Petunia Dursley. The most peculiar thing about the toddler was the lightning bolt shaped scar that laid on her forehead, visible beneath ebony bangs.

"Let us go join in the festivities." Albus Dumbledore nudged his colleague. Minerva McGongall frowned as she looked at the child left with the worst sort of muggles. While, she understood the need to keep the sleeping child alive and safe, she didn't understand why it had to be with these particular relatives.

Turning to the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Minerva responded, "You'll be keeping an eye on her?"

"You have my word, Minerva."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Up, up now girl!" A horrid voice screeched. The voice was accompanied by loud knocking on the door of the cupboard under the stairs.

Inside the cupboard, a petite 10 year old girl rolled over on her cot. She yawned quietly, before replying. "I'm up. I'm up."

The door's lock was undone. "Good, the bacon is on the stove. Don't let it burn." Petunia Dursley was a long necked woman, that may have once been attractive. Her niece would never know as the woman always looked down her nose at things she found disgusting- including Harriet herself. "I want everything perfect for my Duddiums birthday."

Harry shook her head. Her cousin was a large child that took pleasure in bullying the neighborhood kids. He had attempted to bully her, but her Uncle Vernon made it clear that hitting women, of any age, was wrong. It didn't stop Dudley from beating the other kids up that tried to be her friends. Aunt Petunia had been upset about Dudley being chastised and blamed her when Vernon had gone to work the next day.

It was the first time Harry had been hit with a frying pan.

Climbing out of the cupboard, Harry went into the guest bathroom before heading into the kitchen. Aunt Petunia had tried to give her Dudley's cast offs, but Uncle Vernon had been the voice of reasoning- he had appealed to his wife's gossipy nature. The petite girl walked over to the stove and flipped the bacon.

It's how she ended up with a decent second hand wardrobe. It was the most her Aunt was willing to spend on her. On occasion when her Uncle traveled for work, he'd sneak and bring her gifts. She'd never see them until her Aunt had gone to bed. One time, Harry had made the mistake of mentioning it at school and a teacher had taken her to the Nurse's Office.

The teacher had thought the secret gifts were signs of sexual abuse.

And it was the first time, Harry could remember her Aunt being extremely angry with her and Uncle Vernon.

Uncle Vernon had been cleared, but Aunt Petunia had fought with her husband before realizing he was telling the truth. She hated her niece, but that was a thing she had never wanted to happen.

Pulling the bacon out of the pan and on to a reasonably large pile that Aunt Petunia had started earlier. They had made an entire pack of bacon. Half a carton of eggs and plenty of toast with jam. "Set the table!" Petunia barked at her as she straightened the pile of gifts. "And brush your hair!"

Harry's face didn't turn from the pans as she mouthed her Aunt's orders. They were the same ones she heard everyday. The 10 year old girl had shoulder length black hair that curled up on it's own. If her ebony hair was any shorter it would look like a bird's nest, no matter how much she brushed it. And Harry remembered that bad bowl haircut her Aunt had given her before the school year started. The green eyed girl had cried herself to sleep knowing the other kids were going to make fun of her. The next morning her hair had grown back to it's usual shoulder length. Aunt Petunia had been furious that she had used 'freakish' stuff to fix her hair. "Yes, Aunt Petunia."

And Harry learned not to ask her aunt about her parents. All she knew was that her parents had died in a drunken car accident. At least that's what Aunt Petunia told Aunt Marge.

Harry moved to grab the proper dishes to set the table for the four of them. The orphan hated Aunt Marge, she was Uncle Vernon's sister and a dog breeder. A rather aggressive one that allowed her dogs to chase Harry around, at least when Uncle Vernon wasn't home. Harry was grateful that her Uncle Vernon was an even tempered man. He was the sole reason the orphan had lasted so long without more scarring abuse.

"Morning Pet!" Uncle Vernon greeted as he walked into the room. He was a heavy man, but he wasn't obscenely overweight. He had brown hair that was combed neatly and a handle bar kind of mustache along with a double chin. His wife, in contrast, was slim with blond hair and a face that was more attractive when she smiled. "Morning Harriet." He also had a dislike for his niece's preferred nickname of 'Harry' which he said was a male name.

"Good morning, Uncle Vernon." Harry returned the greeting with a small smile. He nodded at the child that moved around the kitchen moving food to the table.

"Turn the news on." Aunt Petunia ordered as she moved to sit next to her husband.

Vernon took a moment to prep his tea. There were very few things he disagreed on with his wife, but the treatment of Harriet Potter was a sharp contrast. He understood his wife's dislike of her sister's magic and the fact that it cost her her family. The few times he had met James Potter, had left a nasty taste in his mouth. He had heard from his wife, that his sister-in-law had married the school jokester. The death of the Evans parents by wizard kind was tragic and showed how dangerous that world was to folks like them. However, none of it was worth taking out on a child that had no memory or wand to cause them harm.

Sure a few times, Harriet's magic caused things to happen but the girl was genuinely puzzled when things did occur. It's why he couldn't adhere to his statement to "beat the freakishness" out of her. He reasoned with himself that the girl was usually ignorant of wrongdoing. She had high grades and enjoyed her books, more than causing trouble. However, he knew Petunia saw bits of her sister in the girl and resented her for it.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Vernon Dursley wasn't considered the brightest apple in the bunch, but he had brains. And in the aftermath of the war, he couldn't help but wonder how things would turn out for Earth and the Colonies. For over a decade there had been tensions between Earth and the Space Colonies. Finally, with the death of Minister Darlian things deteriorated into all out war. With the colonies denying the five gundams, but the gundams going out of their way to end things against the corrupt Oz fraction of the Alliance.

The aftermath of the bloodshed had left so many orphans that former Queen of the World, Relena Darlian, was able to pass the Family Reconstruction Act. It was as Petunia talked about how she didn't expect to find any more relatives, that Vernon became curious. Would James Potter have family?

Family that might have lived in the normal world?

After all, Petunia had complained about running into Wizards while shopping with Harriet.

It was with this in mind, that he drove from Kings Cross station with a quiet witch. She looked like she had barely gotten sleep. Or even ate.

If Petunia had noticed, which he didn't doubt, she wasn't saying anything about it. "Where are we going?" His wife asked as he made a turn that would take them deeper into London.

"Preventors Headquarters. We need to register for the FRA."

Harriet let her eyes move from the window to her Uncle. The FRA wasn't something she had heard about while away at Hgowarts.

"What is the FRA?" The green eyed witch asked quietly. She knew her Aunt hated her asking questions, but her Uncle tended to answer most of them.

Petunia huffed, "It's the Family Reconstruction Act passed by that busybody Relena Darlian." The blond haired woman looked back at her niece. "She wants to pawn all the other orphans on to the closest relatives she can find for them." Turning her brown eyes on to her husband, she sniffed, "Not quite unlike what your kind did."

Vernon patted his wife's arm, "Don't worry dear. We don't have any surprises to expect." At least, the Gunnings Sales Director hoped for the opposite.

Dudley looked over at his mother. "Mum, I want to meet up with Piers for dinner!" The heavy child, had been forced onto a diet by his school the summer before and neither of his parents were happy about it. However, Uncle Vernon had started directing his son's attention to boxing as a way to lose weight. Dudley had resisted at first and Aunt Petunia had tried to convince her husband it was baby fat, except her husband had glared her down.

He told her matter of factly, that he didn't want his son to die early because of obesity.

Aunt Petunia had grudgingly agreed with her husband and changed the diet of the whole family. She also drove Dudley to his boxing classes.

Except, Harriet knew her cousin didn't care about his health. He wanted to eat as much fatty foods as he could and when he hung out with his friends, that's all he did. Dudley's cry to hang with his best friend meant nothing to the thin girl.

"Once we're done with this sweetie." Aunt Petunia cooed.

"But mum, I don't care about this act. We already have Harry!"

Harry shot her cousin a dirty look. She didn't like being around him anymore than he did her.

Uncle Vernon pulled into the parking spot and turned to the two teens in the back. "You'll both act like you have sense or you'll be ground until the end of summer." His eyes landed on Dudley a moment longer than necessary.

"Yes sir." The teens replied.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Silver: What do you think of this start? I don't think this will be a long story. Again, Vixen Uchiha sent me a prompt and I'm just experimenting with it. She wanted a nice!Vernon, fem!Harry/Heero and a few more things that'll be revealed later.


	2. Made of Stone

All of Me

Summary: Harriet "Harry" Potter was a normal orphan girl living with her very normal family, the Dursleys. At least that's what the residents of Privet Drive thought until the results of the Family Reconstruction Act. Now, back for the summer holiday after a tragic ending to her Fourth year, could new family be the help she needs to defeat Lord Voldemort?

AN: I received a prompt from Vixen Uchiha. Decided to try my hand at it. Fem!Harry/Heero

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. The cover image is not mine.

Chapter 2: Made of Stone

A few weeks had passed since they had visited the Preventor Headquarters. Harry regularly woke up in the middle of the night, dreaming of Cedric's death. She had written to her Godfather and her best friends, but they hadn't replied right away. And their responses left her with the impression that all three were somewhere together.

While doing her chores, on this particular day, the witch ducked behind the hedges and listen to the evening news. Everything she knew about the first reign of Voldemort's, indicated that she should hear something.

A strange disappearance.

A random explosion.

Something that the muggles couldn't explain.

Instead, the news talked about the drought. How high the temperatures were and some person's puppy winning a prize. None of that was helpful to her. Sighing, Harry lied under the hedges a few minutes longer. It was a shady spot and there was a slight breeze. The scrawny 14 year-old couldn't wait to be back at Hogwarts. At least then she could use heating and cooling charms at her leisure.

"Girl!" Aunt Petunia shrieked out the window. The long necked woman had her head out the window and was glaring down at her niece. "Why are you hiding down there?"

Green eyes snapped open, "Listening to the news."

"What would you need to know from normal news?" The pinched face blond hissed.

The teen shrugged in response. She hadn't told her relatives that the mad man was back from the dead. Looking beyond her Aunt's face and at the clear blue sky overhead, she sighed. "I like keeping up with the world."

Aunt Petunia's eyes narrowed at her. "Finish the weeding."

"Yes ma'am." Harry rolled her eyes when the older woman disappeared. Standing up, she brushed loose dirt from her denim capris. The knee caps were grass stained and the obviously worn burgundy chucks had scoff marks across the top. Harriet Potter favored her mother's features with her father's hair color.

Every time someone from the Wizarding World met her, they always complimented her on her eye color. Especially the fact that they reminded them of Lily Potter. Something that always bought a small smile to her face. That didn't stop her from inheriting her father's talent on a broomstick. She was one of the best seekers Gryffindor had in a long time (since Charlie Weasley according to Ron Weasley). Professor McGonagall had once told her that she inherited the best parts of her parents.

She was a scrawny teen by nature. However, puberty was treating her well. Her chest had expanded to a decent size. So much so that she had to buy a few more shirts that were larger for school in order to keep the male population from mobbing her. Hermione had been slightly jealous that the smaller girl was developing bigger curves. Harry wasn't a fan of moving from A-cup to C-cup and suddenly needing more than sport bras.

And the teen hated trying to tame her thick, wavy black hair. While it didn't look like a bushy mess, it always seemed to find ways to escape her ponytails. Harry knew from the pictures of her parents that she had inherited her father's messy hair.

Harriet glanced at the backyard, the weeding was done before the news had even came on. Pulling on the button down plaid shirt, Harry undid the top two buttons. The Gryffindor left her Aunt's yard and headed to the playground.

It was disappointing to still be living with the Dursleys. And Harry wished more than once that she had known the spell to keep an animagus from transforming back. Or that she had bothered to remember about the full moon. The Potter Heiress wished she was living with her godfather. At least Sirius Black was alive and doing slightly better. Even if he couldn't really respond openly to her.

As she passed the other houses on Wisteria Lane, she almost missed the expensive town car that rolled passed her. The car had tinted windows rolled up and a diplomat license plate.

Giving the car one last glance, Harry continued on her way to the park. Upon reaching it, she saw her cousin bullying some children and taking their money. For what, the raven haired girl never knew. His parents had plenty of money and all her giant oaf of a cousin had to do was ask them. "Hey Big D!"

Piers was the first to look her direction. He dropped the kid's arms that Dudley had been beating on. The slimy boy had a crush on her. Dudley shoved the free kid away from them. "You cost me some of my fun time."

"I bet." Harry retorted as she crossed her arms. The day she turned 17, she had every hex planned out for her pathetic cousin. "Polks, stop drooling. You have a better chance of dating a leopard." The other two boys in Dudley's gang laughed.

"You're just arrogant." Piers retorted. "Why would I want a ruffian like you?"

Harry shrugged, "because you actually have said more than "give me your lunch money?" to me? Boys are weird. Anyway, Big D why are you beating up Number 12's grandson?"

"He looked at me funny." Dudley replied before glaring at his cousin. "And you have chores to do."

"Finished them. And really Diddkins? He looked at you funny?" Harry teased, her hands planted firmly on her hips. The sun was slowly being covered by clouds and the playground was empty except the five of them.

"You think you're funny Potter?" Dudley stepped to his cousin, Harry glared right back. "Who's Cedric? Your boyfriend?!" It would be quick, just a flick of her wrist and she'd have him hanging by his ankles. "Did he dump your ass?"

Thunder rumbled in the distance. "Hey D, let's go." Piers encouraged as he noticed the hard edge that appeared in Harry's green eyes. When Dudley refused to move, the others left the cousins. Harry flicked her wrist and pressed her wand to her cousin's neck.

"You ever mention Cedric in public again, I will have you hanging by your ankles. Warning letter damned."

Dudley's blue eyes watered slightly as he felt the wood against his skin. "You wouldn't dare. You'll be expelled from your freaky school."

"Well, Diddums try me." Harry whispered, her voice carrying an edge of hardness.

"I-I'm going to tell mum!"

Rolling her eyes, Harry put her wand away. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and looked to the sky. The grey overcast had set in. "We have to get going to make it home before the rain starts." Dudley still looked pale, but flexed his weight around him. "You don't-"

"Hey!" A voice called out interrupting their conversation. The cousins turned around noticed a bloke only a few years older than them. He had long brown hair, in a thick braid down to his waist. He wore an outfit that wouldn't have looked out of place on a priest, black jeans and shirt with a white collar piece. What stuck out to Harry, were his eyes. They were blue, dark blue. They reminded her of someone.

Someone else she knew had eyes like his.

The man walked over to them. "Hey, sorry to interrupt! Just taking a stroll around the neighborhood and I think I'm lost. Everything looks the same to me." His tone was casual and his grin seemed endearing.

It was slightly unnerving to Harry.

"Get lost." Dudley snapped, finding his courage now that a stranger was around. His watery blue eyes glared at the more fit male.

Harry rolled her eyes, "He's always been this rude. What house are you looking for?"

"Number Four Privet Drive. Except all those houses look the same on that street." The stranger watched as the pair exchanged looks.

"Why are you looking for my house? Mum said we weren't taking in anymore relatives." Harry could have smacked her cousin for his lack of tact.

The stranger laughed. "You weren't lying about his rudeness." He extended his hand to the green eyed teen. "I'm Duo Maxwell."

"Harriet Potter and this oaf is my cousin Dudley." She shook his hand noticed the strong grip. "So Duo, why are you looking for that particular house?"

Duo shrugged, "A friend and I found out we were related to the same person that lives there."

Harry ignored the swelling hope in her chest. She had always wished for unknown relatives to come for her. After starting Hogwarts and being told she couldn't stay over the summer, she resigned herself to her fate. The notion that she had no other family.

The sky roared before the clouds opened and it started to drizzle. A drop hit the tip of Harry's nose, clearing her mind. "I see. We'll walk back with you."

"Who are you related too? Mum said she had no more relatives." Dudley whined. "Is it the freak?"

"Freak?" Duo repeated with a polite curious expression.

Harry ducked her head and walked ahead of them. For all her bravo in front of Dudley's friends, when it came to strangers, in particular relatives, she always ended up with the short end of the stick. She missed Duo's eyes looking at her retreating frame in concern.

"Yeah, Harry." Dudley informed him. "Mum, said she's a freak just like her parents."

Duo tilted his head, "Harry?" His eyes flashed purple as he focused on the retreating girl's back. "She calls herself Harry?"

Dudley shrugged, "My dad doesn't because it's not lady like. Everyone else does though."

As they rounded the corner, Harry noticed the town car from earlier parked in front of the house. She saw rather tall men with dark complexions. Their clothes looked out of place in the upscale suburb. They were of Middle Eastern decent, or at least related to it.

"Duo!" One of the taller male's called out! "Glad to see you didn't get lost."

Duo smiled in response, "Rashid, this is Dudley and that's Harriet. They live here."

Rashid held his hand out to Dudley first. The overweight teen shook the offered hand, confused. "Who are you people?"

"I'm Rashid. These are my friends. We're waiting for Master Quatre and Duo." The tall man turned to the only lady present. "A pleasure to meet you, Miss Harriet." He shook her hand and was surprised to feel callouses. His smile became more genuine especially at her firm grip. The other members of the strange group waved, but didn't say much.

Harry felt their eyes on her.

"Let's head back inside!" Duo encouraged the group. "I'm sure that Kitty-Kat's done talking with them."

Harry noticed that only Rashid had moved to follow them inside. _Has Voldemort found my house? Were the wards compromised because of the ritual used last year? Were there Death Eaters inside the house?_ Her body tensed up as she pressed her thumb to her palm, ready to flick her wrist and duel her way out.

Rashid noticed the change in body language and wondered why a civilian was so guarded. The tall man noticed immediately the lack of photos of her on the wall. Everything was a family picture or pictures of her cousin at various ages. Rashid frowned as he realized why Duo had taken a walk around the neighborhood.

The braided haired man hated abuse.

Duo fell back to walk beside the tall mechanic. "You alright?" He asked in a low tone.

"Yes."

Harry and Dudley had reached the parlor, where the Dursleys normally entertained important guests. The fine china was out and Aunt Petunia looked more polished than usual. "Oh, good you're home finally. Go clean up and then come meet our guests." Harry and Dudley exchanged looks, bewildered.

"Yes ma'am/mum." They chorused together.

The teens walked out of the room and headed to the guest bathroom just passed the cupboard with locks still on it. Harry reached the bathroom first and slid in to wash her hands before her whale of a cousin blocked her in. "Do you think we need to change clothes?"

"I...I don't know." Dudley responded his blue eyes squinting in thought.

"No, don't change. They've already glimpsed you wearing those outfits." Aunt Petunia informed them as she appeared behind them. Her blue and white polka doted dress hugged the upper part of her frame before flaring at the hips. Her blond hair had been hastily spiraled curled and pulled back into a more casual look. "Hurry up."

Dudley pouted at his mother, "what about dinner?"

"We'll eat as soon as our guests are gone, Diddkins." Harry wanted to roll her eyes. Her cousin was so spoiled. "I need to bring in the kettle and more cups. Be on your best behavior sweetie." Her soft expression harden as she looked at her niece. "None of your freakishness or else."

Nodding, Harry rolled her eyes the moment the woman turned around. At least she didn't have to worry about Dobby trying to get her expelled. As the witch followed her muggle relatives into the parlor, she noticed immediately that Duo was sitting and talking to a pale blond. He looked like a kinder Draco Malfoy.

Though, she was probably insulting the nice blond across from her. He didn't look to be the result of inbreeding. The pair turned and looked in her direction briefly. Both smiled at her. Rashid was talking with Uncle Vernon. Her Uncle seemed really engaged in the discussion about drills and the Winner Construction company. On occasion the pale blond would turn around and mention the current company that supplied their drills.

Aunt Petunia moved about serving tea and biscuits. She kept a neutral face as she poured Harry's tea, before pouring her cup last and sitting next to her husband. Vernon patted the bony woman's thigh. "Mr. Winner, Mr. Maxwell, Mr...Rashid...our son, Dudley! He attends Smeltings." Aunt Petunia sounded proud to announce the school that her husband and son attended. Personally, Harry wouldn't send even a puppy there. The uniforms are ridiculous and a Smelting stick to hit other students?

Sounded like a school to raise bullies and menaces to society.

Dudley looked the the newcomers wearily before nodding his head at them.

The blond, Mr. Winner, smiled warmly at the large teen and offered his hand. Harry saw her cousin's hesitation to shake the man's hand. The witch could see the man shared the blond hair that her mother's father used to have. Aunt Petunia had ended up with a darker shade of blond. "I'm Quatre Winner. We're second cousins on your mother's side."

Duo didn't offer his hand. "A friend of Quatre's."

Rashid and nodded to Dudley, but didn't speak.

Aunt Petunia looked excited at the mention of their relation. Harry made a mental note to look into Quatre. "This is...this is my niece, Harriet. She's Lily's daughter."

Quatre smiled and held his hand out to the ebony haired beauty. Harry shook his hand without reservations. "My mother, was your Great-Aunt Katherine."

Green eyes went from the blond to her Aunt. Aunt Petunia nodded with a smile. "Aunt Kathy was the youngest child, she passed away almost 18 years ago. I forgot she married that Winner man." The long necked woman informed her family.

"My parents have a total of 30 children." Quatre informed them. The Dursleys' jaw dropped at the high number. "29 girls and I'm the youngest."

"Wow." Harriet mumbled thinking of all those cousins she now had. Over 30 and undoubtedly the older ones had families of their own. That meant so many people shared her mother's blood. Any of those cousins could take her in.

"Then why are you here?" Uncle Vernon asked, his mustache quivering.

Quatre tilted his head, "You mean instead of one of my older sisters?"

The large man nodded.

"To put it simply, my sisters are aware and uninterested in more family members. Especially since our immediate family is so large. They have all met our mother and spent time with her and because of that have their own peace with her death."

"You don't?" Harry asked before any of her relatives knew she had a questions. Aunt Petunia shot her a glare.

A warm look entered the light green eyes of Quatre Winner. "No, I haven't. However, finding out Duo and I shared family played a larger role in our visit."

Harry felt her heart start pounding faster in anticipation, however, she kept an indifferent expression on her face.

"I happen to be related to Harriet." Duo explained. His blue eyes watching the younger girl. "I'm her half brother. On our dad's side."

The witch stared at him, in disbelief. She had always been an only child. Sure, there was Dudley, but her cousin was that- her cousin. "I knew that man was detestable." Aunt Petunia stated as she looked Duo up and down. "I can see the resemblance."

Uncle Vernon narrowed his eyes and tried to place the image of James Potter near the man before him. "He looks like that Black fellow."

Harriet felt her jaw drop as it clicked where she saw those eyes. _Sirius_. His eyes were like her Godfather's.

"Harriet?" Duo questioned quietly. He shot Quatre a quick look, the blond only smiled encouragingly.

"I have a brother." She whimpered. And no one had told her about him. Not even her Godfather!

Duo nodded, "Our dad was married to you mother?" Harriet nodded.

"We aren't taking you in." Aunt Petunia stated plainly. Her face had scrunched up at the thought of another _freak_ in her house.

Harry looked down, of course the Dursleys wouldn't consider taking in her sibling. "We're actually here because we want custody of Harriet…if she wants to leave?" The witch looked surprised. Her eyes narrowed at them. Duo smiled reassuringly at her.

"You want me/her?" Harry and Aunt Petunia exclaimed together. Uncle Vernon's look of relief slipped passed his wife.

"I'm 18 and legally an adult. I have a decent job and can support both of us." Duo explained. "Of course, Quatre will be around. Along with our other friends."

Aunt Petunia frowned. This was her opportunity to get away from her niece, however, Dumbledore had said they would be in danger if they didn't have Harriet around to recharge the wards.

Well, she never really cared for this neighborhood. She wanted something more upscale anyway.

"When will you be ready to take her?"

Harry's green eyes widen a bit as she looked at her Aunt. The woman was really trusting anyone that claimed to be related to her? "Where's the paperwork? From the blood testing?" Uncle Vernon finally asked. His wife looked at him, perplex. "As much as we'd love to have Harriet move in with her blood relatives, we want to make sure this isn't some scheme."

The beefy man could feel his wife's eyes piercing his skull. However, the girl was their responsibility and he would rather not have to deal with irate freaks if they just gave her away. Quatre's eyes went from his cousin to her husband.

He could feel the woman's confusion and her husband's concern. The alarming part was his cousin's willingness to give up her niece without a second thought or confirmation of any kind. Her husband's note started to make more sense.

"Of course." Duo chirped as he gestured to Quatre. The blond man reached into his briefcase and pulled out a dozen pieces of paper.

"Forgive the mess, here's the blood work confirmation with the UNES medical seal." He slide the paper over to Uncle Vernon. Harry glanced in the direction, wishing she could look at it. Not that she would know how to spot a forgery. "We also, came with the custody papers. That's what caused the delay in your results." Quatre paused for a breath, "Normally, you would get the results over the phone if your DNA matched close enough to orphans that they would like you to take in. On the other hand, if there were no close relatives you would get a notice in the mail indicating as such."

The blond's pale hands pulled out a thicker stack of papers that were clipped together. "However, we were called because of our close relations to your family, especially Duo's. We were asked if we wanted to attempt to gain guardianship of his younger sister, who currently lived with her mother's sister."

"It struck us as odd that they asked a couple of 18 year olds, if they wanted custody of another teen." Duo interrupted, Quatre nodded in agreement. "So, we asked around about the results and about the family."

"We know Child Services has investigated this home more than once in regards to Harriet. Their paperwork always remains incomplete after the first home visit. Which is suspicious by itself, when we spoke with the agents, none of them remembered coming here." Quatre stated softly.

Aunt Petunia seemed to turn pale. Harry noticed her Uncle's mustache twitch in annoyance.

"Then we noticed that Harriet's not listed as attending a secondary school."

"I am in school!" The Girl Who Lived interrupted. "It's a really private school, my parents enrolled me when I was a year old."

The two teens exchanged looks. "It doesn't reflect in your records." Quatre said gently. They both could see the girl getting worked up. Her eyes had flashed and her fist was clinched tightly.

"The girl isn't lying." Aunt Petunia backed her up. Harry felt her eyes widen, "She goes to the school for freaks, like her mother and father." The ebony haired witch put a hand on her forehead. Her Aunt had no tact.

"Listen lady," Duo started as a ran a hand through his bangs. "Let's not start disrespecting the deceased."

Rashid noticed Quatre's fist tightening. "Our conclusion is that something fishy is occurring in this residence." Quatre summed up.

"Which is why we came here, prepared to offer to take custody of Harriet."

There was silence. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were watching Duo, warily. The brunette had no idea _why_ unless they thought he was the more dangerous of the three. Though he did notice Vernon's eyes darting to Rashid on occasion. Harriet looked around the room.

Her cousin, Dudley, was confused.

Her Aunt and Uncle, wary.

Her brother and other cousin, were looking at the older Dursleys with unrestrained interest. Interest in their answer.

Rashid seemed to be keeping an eye on the house. Like he was expecting danger.

Harriet stood up drawing attention to her. "I'll gather my things."

"Are you sure kiddo?" Duo asked. "You don't necessarily have to go with us."

"You're old enough where the courts will take your opinion into account." Quatre followed up. "We, however, only did all this incase we needed to fight for you."

Harriet turned and looked at them. "I want to go." A nagging voice in her head reminded her that Voldemort was back. That she needed her mother's protection more than ever.

A protection that was useless as long as she shared blood with the revived Dark Lord.

Besides, if she had to stay in Privet Drive any longer, she would scream.

"We'll sign the papers." Aunt Petunia stated reaching out for them. "We never want to see either of you again."

Harriet nodded and headed to her room. She didn't have much to pack. The Gryffindor threw away the food the Weasleys had sent her. Instead she grabbed her prized items (the invisibility cloak, marauder's map), including her photo album, and started putting them away in her trunk. Pausing in front of her mirror, she brushed her bangs out of her face. "How dad?"

She thought about what her Uncle had said, her brother did look a bit like Sirius. Especially the eyes.

Was there a spell that let men have babies together?

"That's a stupid train of thought." She muttered as she emptied the wardrobed. "I could ask Padfoot." Then he would want to know _why_. And then he would go off about her leaving the Dursleys' against Dumbledore's orders.

Shaking her head, Harriet closed her trunk and started dragging it down the stairs. Foot steps met her half way. Her brother smiled at her and lifted the trunk. "I had it."

"You were dragging it down the stairs, and the Dursleys seem like the type to complain…"

Harriet shrugged, after today she'd be gone and therefore didn't care.

"They signed everything?" The witch asked to make conversation.

Duo nodded as they reached the parlor again. "Yep. Mrs. Dursley went to grab something before we left."

Rashid met them at the door, "I'll take it to the car."

"Thank you."

Quatre sat his cup down and smiled. "We'll be taking our leave." He stuck out his hand and shook Uncle Vernon's. "Thank you for the hospitality."

"Wait a moment, Pet had something…" Uncle Vernon trailed off as his wife came down the stairs with a box in hand.

She looked down at her niece and (by marriage) nephew. "Here." The woman forced a box into the hands of her niece.

Quatre walked around Aunt Petunia and Harriet. He grabbed Duo's braid and tugged it.

"This was left with you when he dropped you off." Aunt Petunia explained as she handed Harry an envelope with very familiar loopy handwriting. "And this was the last of Lily's things."

Harriet held the box gently as if it would break. "T-thank you." She felt some kind finality, holding the box. The Girl Who Lived paused as she looked at her Aunt, the woman had never been overly affectionate.

"Take care." The horse faced woman whispered as Harriet stepped through the door, out of hearing range.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Silver: Chapter 2…


	3. The Change

All of Me

Summary: Harriet "Harry" Potter was a normal orphan girl living with her very normal family, the Dursleys. At least that's what the residents of Privet Drive thought until the results of the Family Reconstruction Act. Now, back for the summer holiday after a tragic ending to her Fourth year, could new family be the help she needs to defeat Lord Voldemort?

AN: I received a prompt from Vixen Uchiha. Decided to try my hand at it. Fem!Harry/Heero

AN2: To clarify: I am in no way hinting at James/Sirius. There would have been no need for him to marry Lily. Lol. I did change Vixen's prompt, originally Duo and Quatre were Harry's cousins…however, I changed it so Kitty-Qat was a cousin (second cousin to be precise) and Duo is her half-brother.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. The cover image is not mine.

Chapter 3: The Change

Heero was sitting in the living room of the Manor, that the former Gundam Pilots shared. The arrangement was for their benefit. After the war, initially they had gone their separate ways. However, with the exception of Quatre and Duo, it was harder for the others to cope.

WuFei had continued to keep fighting, even joining the Barton Foundation in a misguided belief that he had to keep fighting. That as a human, it was his only function in the now peaceful world. After his, and the Barton Foundation's, defeat the L5 native finally relinquished his hold on his gundam.

However, Lady Une and Sally Po had finally convinced the man to join the Preventers.

Heero had turned to Relena after the end of the war and the Barton Foundation's rebellion. However, it was from afar that he kept an eye on the former-Queen of the World. Despite her feelings, he didn't actually return them. She insisted that it was because he didn't understand emotions.

Duo kept Heero from falling into that relationship trap. And pulled the former Perfect Soldier out of guard duty.

Lady Une had looked delighted to have 01 as her Agent.

Trowa, while able to cope, found inventive ways to…scare off Catherine's suitors. The woman had nearly thrashed her younger brother when she figured out what he was doing. Unsurprisingly, his heart had been in the right place. His activities, coupled with his friends regrouping, had given Catherine the motive to see him off. Trowa had been amused with her request that he didn't do anything dangerous and to finish school if possible.

The five had slowly but surely moved into one of Quatre's Manors on Earth. They all had a soft spot for the authenticity that came from being on the planet. The blond had taken up residence in Brussels to be closer to Relena and Heero. Trowa had arrived first and the quiet teen had spent time playing the flute with Quatre. Duo arrived next, a red hand mark on his face.

Hilde had been super angry with him.

WuFei and Heero arrived together after the Barton mess. Neither had spoken many words to each other. The L5 Native had focused his attention solely on his book.

The group had barely been together for a few weeks when Relena's Family Reconstruction Act had passed. Sally had visited the Manor herself to inform the boys that she would handle their DNA. Not that there had been any expected hits for them. A week after the blond woman had taken care of them, three members of their group had been summoned to Lady Une's office.

Heero's eyes narrowed as he glanced out the window, spotting the returning car.

Trowa and Catherine were actually blood siblings, which was exciting for them both. And a welcomed surprise to them both (as well as the Circus crew).

Duo and Quatre, however, shared a single relative. A teenage girl named, Harriet Rose Potter[1]. The girl was Quatre's second cousin and Duo's half sister. What bothered 01, was the fact that she was relatively unknown. Just as Duo's existence was apparently unknown to the Dursleys. They had made it clear they didn't expect to find anymore relatives.

Heero recalled Duo and Quatre's worry about the note one of Harriet's guardians left. _"Heero, there was literally a note saying if anyone pops up they would like to give up guardianship."_

His friends had been perplexed and for another week, the entire house seemed to look into Harriet Potter.

And every rock they unturned led to _more_ questions.

It was an affront to their skills that they could only gleam scraps of random information after she had turned 11. Not that the records before that made the house seem any safer.

The Perfect Soldier sighed as he heard the door open. Now, his friends were back with this questionable teen that would be the sixth member of their crazy household. He barely heard the soft footsteps that came from her as she walked into the house.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Harry glanced out the window as the car pulled into a gated area. The vehicle bended around a cover showing a large front yard. On one side, she could make out a thick group of trees. In the middle of the circle was a fountain and several statues near it. On the other side was a garden in full bloom, seemingly bending around the entire building.

The car ride had been smooth, if somewhat long. They had driven from Surrey to Brussels.

Harry had been surprised they had documents for her to cross borders.

Duo and Quatre had made small talk with her. They had asked about her school, hobbies and friends. Most of it, she had edited to hide magic. Her brother had to be a squib or he was bought up in the world with no magical training. Harry had learned that her brother had been raised on an L2 colony. He wouldn't talk more about it and she hadn't pressed him. Something the brunet seemed thankful for, instead he told her about Howard and the Sweepers group.

Quatre was from the L4 colony cluster. He talked about the few sisters that he was close with that visited them on a regular bases. And the blond had started telling her about their roommates. Duo had added his own commentary in about the guys.

"Finally, I can get a decent night's sleep in!" The former pilot of Deathscythe commented with a yawn. "After we get you settled you in." He added on.

"I can make sure Harriet reaches her room." Quatre volunteered. Turning to the ebony haired teen, he smiled. "It's late, but tomorrow we can introduce everyone to you."

Harriet nodded. She watched as Rashid pulled her trunk out of the limo with ease. Was he half-giant? Like Hagrid? "Miss Harriet?" The blond called out.

As the group entered the house, Harry noticed her relatives didn't seem surprised to see one of their roommates sitting in the dark. The light from laptop monitor illuminated his face and showed dark blue eyes.

Eyes that were piercing her carefully constructed armor.

"Heero, buddy!" Duo greeted happily. "Sal, will be more than happy to get you prescription glasses if you keep this up."

"Hn."

"Heero, this is Harriet Potter." Quatre quickly introduced as Rashid moved behind them carrying a trunk. "She is Duo's sister, my second cousin."

The lights flickered on and with a frown, Heero stood up.

"You all are noisy." WuFei muttered from the entrance way. "The little woman is here."

Harry found her eyes wondering towards Heero. An emerald green tank top and dark blue jeans. The Gryffindor never considered herself the type to go for muscular blokes, but this Heero...

Blinking quickly and sliding her glasses up on her nose, Harry swallowed thickly. She had thought Cedric Diggory was hot, apparently her taste had never met her brother's friends. Not daring to look at Heero again, she turned to the Asian man. "WuFei Chang." He introduced himself with a small bow.

Harry returned the bow. She wondered if he was related to Cho Chang.

As she looked into his dark brown eyes, there was a recognition there. He nodded before turning on his heel. "Good night, hopefully Barton is quieter when he returns."

There was silence as the group stood there before Harry turned to Duo, "where am I staying?"

Heero's stare seemed to burn a hole into her back as Quatre became a natural host to her. The Maganac Corps had apparently retired shortly after they arrived. They stayed in a guest house in the back.

"Something wrong Heero?" Duo asked as he hung back.

The long haired male walked over to his best friend.

"No."

Violet eyes narrowed, "Not lusting after my little sister are you?"

"Hn."

Duo laughed and slapped Heero on the back. "I'd have to kill you or something. We've done that dance over that other girl. Besides, she's underage."

"As if you could." Heero retorted as he closed his laptop. "You're a terrible shot." With that, the Perfect Solider left the room.

Shaking his head, Duo rested his palm against his forehead. "Oh, they are so going to fall for each other." Chuckling to himself, he went to his room.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The sun shined through the blinds and lit up the room. Harriet pulled the thick blanket over herself, ignoring the light. She knew it was at least six and that most of the house was moving about, but she wanted more sleep. The Girl Who Lived curled into a ball and hugged her pillow tighter. The bed was comfortable and had molded to her body with ease. Honestly, it was the best night's rest she had gotten in years. Not even the beds at Hogwarts were as nice.

However, Harriet hadn't left her room despite being awake because she was deep in thought. Part of her, was wondering what possessed her to move in with strangers. The other half was thinking about that Heero bloke. She didn't want to see him again. Not after the way her mind had imagine him all night. Her first night's rest without dreaming of Cedric and she was haunted by her brother's friend.

And his body.

Something the Gryffindor hadn't done before.

The Potter Heiress sank into the blankets before glancing around the room. Everything was blurry, but she could make out the soft beige walls. There was a rough outline of a mirror on the door. And various furniture scattered about forming a decent sized bedroom. With a deep sigh, she reached an arm out to reach for her glasses.

Pushing them on her face, Harry stared at the ceiling. "Mum, dad, I have no idea what I've gotten myself into." She muttered to herself.

There was soft knocking on her door as she sat up. Her bright green eyes seemed to shine as she noticed her brother's head in the doorway. His smile seemed soft.

"Morning!"

"Morning baby sister!" He teased, his grin growing wider. He stepped into the room and walked barefoot across the carpet before he sat down beside her. "What do you want to do today?

The teenager noticed her brother was dressed in black jeans, with a black button down shirt and a white collar. "You're a priest?"

"No, far from the religious sort." The Maxwell Demon informed her. He chuckled, "I get mistaken for one every once in a while. I spent time in an orphanage that was ran by Nuns. Father Maxwell was a great guy."

Harry nodded. "They must have made an impact on your life."

"You could say that."

A small hand landed on top of Duo's larger one. "I've always wanted siblings. One of my best friends has 6 of them. Not as amazing as Quatre's 29, but I'm happy with my one."

The former soldier laughed. "You had Dudley."

"He wasn't like a brother at all. He was my bully of a cousin that couldn't harm me because of his father."

"I've always wondered about my family. At least I know that our father went on to marry your mom."

Harry nodded, "That has been bothering me a bit. I don't think your mum told him about your existence. My mum wouldn't have let him neglect another child to be with her."

Part of Duo felt...relieved. "How would you know?"

"Dad's friends. He has two close ones still living. They tell me stories about him and mum all the time." Harry smiled at him. "I'm sure you could meet them...or at least one of them."

"What do you mean?" The raven haired girl shrugged and fell back into her bed.

She couldn't tell her brother that she was in regular contact with a wanted criminal, whether she knew he was innocent or not. That was another thing she had to withhold from him. The list seemed to grow the more she chatted with him. Being away from the Dursleys and the Weasleys (and by extension Hermione) had drawn out her curiosity. As the Gryffindor thought about magic and her Godfather, she wondered about the international equivalents of Diagon Alley.

Too bad only that Chang bloke would know.

"Is that Chang bloke, friendly at all?"

Duo tilted his head. "WuFei? He's approachable as long as he's not reading or meditating." Reaching over, he ruffled her hair, causing her to duck away. "Why?"

She shrugged.

Filing her silence away for later, he started talking again. "What did you want to do today?"

"What is there to do?"

"Well, Quatre and I are meeting with our lawyer and filing the paperwork for your change of guardianship. That's around 10, then I'm free. Quatre has a few business meetings. Heero's free, so we can probably drag him around with us. Trowa and WuFei are at work though." Pausing, Duo noticed she was following along with his explanation. "Quatre and I thought we'd see how much stuff you actually own. Especially since it all could be packed in a small trunk." Harry noticed her brother gesture to her school trunk. "Maybe a small shopping trip to make sure you had enough stuff to hold you over. And then maybe a hop in the pool?"

Harriet nodded. "I don't have much money on me."

"I'm your guardian. So's Quat. Money isn't something to worry about."

A small blush crept on her face as she nodded. "What do the others do for work?"

"They work for the Preventers. Trowa, on occasion, will work with a local traveling circus. So he disappears for a few months at a time. WuFei is a tutor for a private academy. He'll disappear to teach in the evening." Snapping his fingers, Duo looked at his sister. "Your schooling."

"What about it?" Harriet wasn't sure how to explain Hogwarts to any of them. Part of her thought it was risky to depend on this WuFei bloke to help her, but he recognized her.

He knew the story of the Girl Who Lived.

A frown crossed Duo's face. "It stops at the age of 11. Nothing is recorded after that, I know what you said at the Dursleys, but how can there be no records?"

Harry sighed, she didn't know what the official story was for muggles. Her relatives had literally said she went to a school for Criminally Insane Children and left it at that. Nevermind, she had no criminal record. The neighbors had never asked more about her. Hermione never mentioned what her parents told their relatives about her school. And she couldn't write the bushy haired witch because then she'd have to answer questions about _why_ she needed to know. "I don't know, but I do attend school. On September 1st, I take a train up to Scotland where the school is located."

There was a brief knock on the door. "Breakfast is ready." Quatre informed them as he stuck his head in the door.

"Thanks Q-ball. We'll be down in a few minutes." Duo replied. The blond nodded before leaving the doorway. "Harriet, I...I feel like your holding back a lot of things. I know we just met and so the idea of opening up to me seems crazy, but I want you to know you can trust me." Harry looked at him, surprised. "Just know, we are siblings and so it's my duty to look after you. And the best way to do that is trust."

"You've been holding things back as well." She finally admitted.

Duo laughed, "Yeah, I guess we both have to work on that trust thing."

Harry smiled at her brother's easy demeanor. She couldn't say that she had much experience not trusting people. The Gryffindor had trusted Hagrid, Ron and Dumbledore upon meeting them. She had trusted her Godfather enough to desire leaving with him had they cleared his name.

Though she supposed that last one was partially an adrenaline rush and hope to escape the Dursleys.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Harriet had joined the group at breakfast in pajama clothes. She had brushed her hair and teeth before heading downstairs in a male version of her Qudditch jersey and plain black sweat pants. Her black hair was swept up in a high ponytail and she sat next to Duo.

The Gryffindor Seeker noticed another of her brother's friends had appeared. He was seated at the table, his eyes reading through a thick folder. As she studied his features (dark auburn, almost brown hair and dark green eyes), his eyes finally met hers. "Hello." His voice was soft spoken, yet firm. As if he didn't speak unless necessary.

"Hi, I'm sorry for staring."

He shrugged but studied her in return. "You must be Duo's sister, Harriet."

"I am. Are you Trowa?" Harriet shot back. "You look like the bloke described by Quatre and Duo on the trip here."

Trowa looked from her to the small blond, who was talking on a phone and then to Duo, who was also on a phone. "Indeed, all good things I hope."

She shrugged, "Just do's and don't around you guys."

The tall male nodded. "Help yourself. Quatre cooked with help from Rashid."

Without a word, Harriet started filling her plate. As she moved about, she glanced around the table. WuFei was there, eating with a dark jacket tossed over the back of his chair. And Heero Yuy was there, not touching anything. His plate was empty and his coffee mug was clutched tightly. Almost like he thought it would disappear. His dark blue eyes met her green ones.

The raven haired girl liked those eyes.

"Are you serious?!" The entire table, except Quatre, turned to Duo at his outburst. "Fine, fine. Not like I had plans for my day off or anything." Harriet started picking at her food, she felt slightly disappointed that something came up. His conversation continued for another minute before he hung up, annoyed.

"Sorry guys." He glanced Harriet who was busy eating.

"Odd pattern for an owl." Quatre said as he went to open the window where an owl sat. WuFei and Trowa stared at each other before looking at Harriet. The witch didn't think an owl would fly from Britain to Brussels. Heero sipped his coffee watching as the bird landed in front of Harriet. The brown owl stuck out his leg offering the tied up letter.

Harry felt questioning stares, but ignored it. "I have water at Hedwig's stand." She offered the exhausted owl. "You can rest there before heading home." Turning to her brother and his friends she smiled sheepishly. "I'll be right back."

They watched as the owl stayed on her finger. They could hear her talking to the owl, talking about her own.

"Did we realize she owned an owl?" Duo asked after she disappeared up the stairs.

Quatre nodded, "A snowy white owl. Named Hedwig, appeared after she returned to the Dursleys shortly after her 11th birthday."

"Not a very common pet." Duo muttered.

"Do we have an assignment?" Heero asked, setting his empty mug down.

Bright blue, almost violet eyes, looked at his short friend. "Hilde was tellin' me she couldn't go out with Harriet today. Apparently, she is helping with last minute protection details for Relena's dinner party tonight."

The males at the table rolled their eyes. They liked Relena in her official capacity. Her ideals were exactly what the world needed to hear after the Eve's War. However, on a personal level...that was a different story. At one point they had respected her, but her naivety and clinginess had worn their nerves. Especially, since Heero had moved in.

The unannounced visits in her horrendous pink limo.

The way she would call Lady Une and they would be assigned to her protection detail on any out of country trips. Especially, Heero.

"Miss Relena called to inform me of our formal invite to the affair." Quatre added on, referring to his call. "Of course, she left no room for me to decline, apparently she's heard about Harriet."

WuFei and Trowa exchanged significant looks, before glancing at Heero.

They knew Relena scared off any potential girls before they even worked up the courage to speak to their quiet friend.

Duo sighed, "how formal is this?"

"Suit and tie."

"We could get a restraining order." Trowa suggested casually as he closed his newspaper. "I'm concerned about how she keeps dragging all of us into her affairs using any means necessary." The part time clown, crossed his bare arms. He wore a dark green short sleeve tee shirt and light blue jeans. On his chair was his Preventer jacket.

"As if that would keep her away." WuFei muttered, "besides no judge in their right mind would issue one."

"Issue what?" Harriet asked as she came downstairs.

There was a pause before Quatre responded, "A restraining order."

"Oh." She felt her eyebrows raise in silent questioning. They appeared like really capable males, maybe even they needed help?

"Hee-chan's stalker ex." Duo elaborated, "she invited us to another formal dinner party. Of course we are all expected, including you."

"I am?" That surprised her. Her brother nodded, "I don't know if I have anything. Unless my school uniform is okay?"

"We can go shopping." Duo said, "well, you and Heero can go shopping. I've been drafted to help with these final touches." The Perfect soldier looked at 02 like he lost his mind.

WuFei snorted, "It's normally polite to ask first." He wore a black short sleeve tee shirt with blue jeans.

"Heero knew about the shopping before Princess Pink called, now it's just the two of them." Duo explained waving his hand. "I trust Heero to look after my little sister like she was his own."

Harry seemed to find her food interesting. She didn't think of Heero like a brother.

Quatre raised an eyebrow at the fleeting feelings of attraction that passed over him. They were new, but distant and he suspected that they belonged to Harriet.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Silver: I'm enjoying the ideas popping up related to this! Hope you don't mind rhe changes Vixen!


	4. My Heart is Broken

All of Me

Summary: Harriet "Harry" Potter was a normal orphan girl living with her very normal family, the Dursleys. At least that's what the residents of Privet Drive thought until the results of the Family Reconstruction Act. Now, back for the summer holiday after a tragic ending to her Fourth year, could new family be the help she needs to defeat Lord Voldemort?

AN: I received a prompt from Vixen Uchiha. Decided to try my hand at it. Fem!Harry/Heero

AN2: To clarify: I am in no way hinting at James/Sirius. There would have been no need for him to marry Lily. Lol. I did change Vixen's prompt, originally Duo and Quatre were Harry's cousins…however, I changed it so Kitty-Qat was a cousin (second cousin to be precise) and Duo is her half-brother.

 **TCM: I haven't settled on pairings for the other G-boys. Soo we might see some 3x4...as for Heero/Harry...well...I'm of a reasonable sort. How their relationship develops is why I'm writing this! But you're right, Duo isn't actually against them falling for each other. He kind of expects it...**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. The cover image is not mine.

Chapter 4:

"What do you think?" The hair stylist asked as she stared into a large mirror with Harriet. The young woman had dark brown hair pulled into a low ponytail and brown eyes. Her complexion was a light brown and her frame was tall, but petite.

Harry stared at her reflection in surprise. The normally messy, thick dark curls had been straightened out, every bit of her hair had been straightened. Her green eyes immediately noticed the length difference, instead of touching her shoulder, her hair swept passed her shoulder blades. "It's straight." The last time the Gryffindor's hair had been straightened, she never saw it as Lavender and Patil immediately placed an elegant french braid into her hair.

"Is it too straight?" The woman asked as she examined her work. "You and your boyfriend were vague on what kind of style you wanted. Typically, curly haired women like the straight look."

"It looks amazing." Harry cut in when she noticed her stylist reaching for the curling iron. "I've never seen it like this before." As she examined her reflection, the teenager thought she looked older, in a nice way. The raven haired girl had stopped trying to correct her stylist on her relationship status. Heero hadn't looked bothered by it and Monica seemed to enjoy her pairing of them.

Monica smiled brightly, "as long as you like it dear." Though she leaned forward, "I could probably straighten his too."

The two glanced at Heero, who had been people watching out the window. He turned towards them after a moment and stood up. The slender man had his hands tucked into his jean pockets as he approached the two.

Harry laughed quietly. "He wouldn't let you near him."

"He seems the type." The stylist agreed just as quietly as she removed the styling robe.

Standing up, Harry thanked the woman. Monica smiled and showed Harry what products had been used, "you are welcome to purchase these for at home use between visits."

Heero glanced at the bottles of shampoo and conditioner, before reaching for his wallet.

"Thank you, but I-" Harry looked at the bottles and sighed. She didn't have money of her own. Heero was treating her to this visit. They had walked passed the salon after parking and he caught her admiring one of the models they were walking passed. Harry admitted that she had never actually gotten her hair done at a salon before, her aunt had never taken her. The quiet man had taken her hand and led her inside.

"She'll take it." He responded behind her as he stood closer to the register.

Monica's grin got wider and she rung them up without delay.

As the left the shop, Harry glanced at her companion. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Green eyes took in the buildings and people around them. "Did Duo actually say what we are shopping for?" She finally asked as they turned a corner.

"Anything you need; clothes, shoes..."

Harry nodded, she wasn't sure what her brother expected her to come back with or how much to spend. "I suppose we should get an outfit for tonight at least." Honestly, the raven haired girl wasn't sure what kind of clothes to buy. She wasn't unhappy with the second hand clothes.

Though a new pair of trainers wouldn't go amiss.

And she didn't remember the last time she had an eye exam. Maybe she should mention that to her brother?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Harriet Potter was far from being a girly-girl. However, from the moment that Heero had led her to the upscale boutique for an evening gown, she felt dread. Last time she had to wear a fancy gown, Mrs. Weasley had purchased an emerald green gown for her. Along with accessories, since she was off at the World Cup and they hadn't returned with enough time to go as a group.

The sales representative had watched the two of them enter with slight suspicion before approaching and asking if they needed assistance. Harriet glanced at the mannequins wearing amazing satin dresses. Some had rhinestones around the bust or neckline depending on the cut. "I need an evening gown for a formal dinner."

"With a state representative." Heero added in as he glanced at the dresses.

"How formal is the dinner?" The woman with warm brown eyes asked. "These gowns may be too expensive for your budget."

Harriet walked over to one navy blue gown with a rhinestone neckline and a split going down the right leg. "I might be too small for these gowns."

Heero glanced at the sales representative, "Price isn't a concern."

"In that case, do you have a color preference?"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Trowa looked up when the door opened later that evening. Harry walked in carrying a few shoe bags, but Heero followed her in carrying more bags from different shops. The slender male laughed at the sight. "Good evening." He greeted them as he held his mug. The former pilot of Heavyarms was seated in an arm chair with the television turned on.

"Hey!" Harry replied with a tired grin.

Heero grunted as he walked past and closed the door with his foot. Without a word, he headed up the stairs. Harriet put one of the bags down and locked the door.

"Looks like your trip was a successful endeavor."

Harry blushed. She wasn't used to spending large amounts of money on things that weren't school related. "Heero was a man on a mission."

Trowa laughed again.

Harriet could see that her words had an affect on him. She wasn't sure her statement was _that_ funny. Shaking her head, the Gryffindor decided to leave him be and check to see who else was home. As she walked towards the stairs, she heard voices coming from the dining area.

WuFei was in the area speaking with a blond haired woman.

Heero stood at the top of the stairs. A garment bag was over one shoulder, there were a few smaller bags in his visible hand. Harriet looked up and felt a smile cross her face. She had no idea who Relena was, or what the woman's interest was in the men around her...but Harriet knew she would defend them. The Gryffindor would even protect Heero.

Even if he looked like he didn't need it.

The former gundam pilot glanced over at his best friend's sister.

She wasn't like the females he had met while in school. The civilian girls had seemed more open and innocent. Not that Harriet wasn't innocent, but she seemed guarded. More than once while they were going into shops, he had noticed how her features sadden, before she immersed herself in her task. There was a faded scar on her right arm, where something pierced her skin. And her bangs were hiding a faded lightning bolt shaped scar. The most recent looking scar he noticed was on her right shoulder, where someone cut her.

Heero had no doubt that his friends didn't know about that recent injury on her shoulder. He only knew because of the dresses she tried on.

Either her relatives were really abusive or something else had happened.

"Hey guys!"

Duo's voice snapped the two on the stairs out of their thoughts. Heero grunted in acknowledgment and turned to look at his friend. The raven haired girl smiled at her brother.

"Good evening, Duo."

The braided male was dressed in black slacks with a white button down shirt. He wore expensive looking black dress shoes and a black leather belt with a gold buckle. The top button on his shirt was undone and a red tie was hanging from his neck waiting to be tied. Leaning over the railing he smiled at his sister. He had noticed his best friend carrying a few bags which meant their mission was a success. "I hope Heero wasn't terrible company."

"He was great." Harry replied with a grin.

Duo looked at her, his face resting on his palm. "That's good to hear. I can't wait to see what you bought to wear tonight."

Harry ran a free hand through her hair. "I'll head up and get ready then."

"We're supposed to leave in an hour and half. " Duo let them know. "You can save the unpacking for tomorrow. I imagine Relena's gonna keep us out late."

Harry opened the door to her room and Heero slipped in. The former pilot of Wing Zero covered the arm chair with bags before he headed for the door. Duo stood outside the room, his attention on the room next to Harry's.

Heero walk around Duo and headed to his room.

The Gryffindor watched him go with a soft smile. She couldn't wait to see him dressed up.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"HEERO! HARRY! WE ARE LEAVING!" Duo yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Hilde stood next to him in a lavender colored satin evening gown. Her short hair was adorned with a crystal encrusted silver head band. She clutched a silver bag and glanced towards the dark hallway. If the former Oz soldier was honest, she was curious about her boyfriend's sister. Her boyfriend had already explained that he fully expected his sister to date Heero.

Hilde had laughed not understanding why he was okay with that idea.

Now, the blue haired woman was excited to get her first glimpse of the teen that had joined their lives. She would have met Harry earlier, but the unexpected scheduling conflicts had delayed it. Hilde had heard from the teen earlier when she knocked asking if the girl needed help.

Heero stepped out of the shadows, a grey suit on. His dark blue eyes stood out against the color. His tie was a deep blue color, one that Duo hadn't seen him wear before that night. On his arm, Harry smiled nervously.

"Sorry! I caught Heero's attention before he made it downstairs earlier." She apologized. Hilde smiled at her. The teen wore a long, off shoulder evening gown that hugged her upper body.

Duo raised an eyebrow. "I did wonder how he wasn't down here yet."

It was obvious to the couple that Heero's tie matched the deep, almost navy colored, gown that Harriet wore. The teen had left her hair down, her bangs laid flat across her forehead stopping above the thick black frames of her glasses. The bright green eyes hidden behind the frames seemed to glow with confidence.

"I needed some help down the stairs." Harriet explained as she lifted the bottom of her gown to show silver heels.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Harry had been curious about this woman all the men disliked. The drive to the chosen venue had been quick enough. They had stopped and passed through a security check point before entering the property. Rashid had driven them and kept the window between the back of the limo and driver open. The teen met Cathy, Trowa's sister; Dorothy, Quatre's girlfriend; Sally, WuFei's partner (and his girlfriend) and lastly had been Hilde, Duo's girlfriend.

The women seemed to enjoy talking to her. Dorothy was the worst of the lot. Harry wasn't sure why the pale blond with weird eyebrows was excited about her closeness to Heero. Dorothy hinted that the night would end in glorious disaster.

Heero had pulled into himself and allowed everyone to talk around him. On occasion his eyes would wonder to Harry.

He never stared long.

Just long enough to notice she had wore no make up. That her lips were cherry red from lipstick.

Quatre could feel the intense attraction between Heero and Harry. He smiled as WuFei explained more about the scholar paper he was working on. The Head of the Winner Family couldn't wait to see how the night played out. His cousin was innocent and didn't know much about who they were meeting. She knew Relena was a politician and that was it. She seemed to not know more about Relena's role in the War.

"Tonight will be a very interesting affair indeed." Dorothy said while laughing.

Hilde rolled her eyes, "We all know how Relena gets when there's a new woman around…" The blue haired woman nodded in the direction of Heero.

"Around Quatre?" Harry asked as her cousin was sitting next to Heero.

Dorothy chuckled more, "Oh sweetie…"

The limo stopped and the doors opened.

For the first time, the Potter Heiress felt out of place. Hilde squeezed her hand before smiling at her reassuringly. "Stick with Duo and I."

"Oh, let her wonder. The little lamb." Dorothy stated as she watched all the males exit the vehicle.

Once the pale blond had exited, Cathy turned to Harriet. "She isn't all there. Trowa says she has been that way since they met." Then the big haired woman left as well.

"Hilde, Harriet?" Duo called ducking his head back in.

Hilde smiled at him, "Dorothy was being her usual self."

Dark blue, almost violet eyes glanced over at the raven haired teen. She was looking out the window at the mansion. "And I was really invited?"

Hilde gently tugged the witch out of the car. It was almost like when she had dressed for the Yule Ball. Except Hilde was a less nervous Hermione Granger. And she wasn't showing up with an International Quidditch star as her escort. The raven haired girl, summoned her Gryffindor courage. She would ponder Dorothy's statements over dinner.

Though she had the distinct feeling she would understand soon.

Heero was standing next to her brother. The moment she started to climb out he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. "Oh!" He smirked at her.

"I'll protect you." It was stated quietly and in that monotone of his.

Duo clapped Heero on the back. "That's a we. And be gentle with my sister."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Harry found herself memorizing every feature of this Relena girl. She was apparently a _Princess_ and former _Queen_ of the World. However, the light blond hair of the royal was spiral curled and pulled from her face by a fancy looking hair clip on both sides. She wore little to no make up that the Gryffindor could tell. And the older girl wore a princess style royal blue evening gown. The dress hugged her upper body and flared at the waist.

All in all, Harry was unimpressed.

The blond haired royal had greeted her with an almost malicious tone when she noticed Heero's arm in her grip. The tone for Heero was over the top sugary and annoying.

Dinner was at a nice and long table, that had assigned seats. Heero's chair was next to Relena.

Harry's seat was between Quatre and Duo. She didn't mind it, but she wanted to talk to Heero. The Gryffindor looked at the way the guests were arranged, her advisors were towards the end of the table, the boys were in the middle and Relena's brother was at the head of the table. There weren't more than fifteen people at the table. The second half of the night would start around nine, when guest invited for a party would start arriving.

If the Potter Heir wasn't trying to be polite because of this woman's status in the World, she probably wouldn't treat her any better than Fudge. Though, Harry knew one wrong move and she might just blow this woman up.

"So, what were your parents like?" Relena asked conversing with Harriet.

The blond woman didn't care for the dark haired woman. Harriet was too close to Heero and, if she was honest, she appeared to be like her brother- uncultured. The boys already knew that they were all orphans, Harriet included. Relena asked her question to see how sensitive the younger teen was about the subject.

Dorothy leaned over and whispered to Hilde, "Didn't she ask for all the information on Harriet?"

"You know how she gets..." Hilde whispered back, her eyes landing on the young teen. Relena's advisors were enjoying their own quiet chatter and were content to ignore the other half of the table.

"My parents died when I was one. I have no memories of them." It was an honest answer and it was the first time in years she had to give that explanation. When she had been growing up, her Aunt would tell her that her father was a no good drunk that got her mother and himself killed in a car crash. She tried asking her uncle more about it, but he was quiet on the subject of his sister in law. Her father on the other hand had sincerely earned her Uncle ire.

Relena nodded in understanding, "My biological parents died when I was younger. My adoptive parents have raised me well. It must be exciting to find out you have an older brother. When I found out about Millardo it was quite the surprise as I was raised as an only child."

"It is exciting." Harry replied firmly. She glanced over at Duo and smiled softly. "Brilliant really." Her brother was talking with Hilde and Dorothy in a soft tone, the subject, whatever it was, was whimsical. Her green eyes were drawn to Heero and found that he was staring at Millardo.

Following the younger girl's glaze, Relena cleared her throat drawing Harry's attention. "And a cousin. I mean a lot of people wish they were related to the Winner Family..."

Harry nodded as she pushed around her food. "It is nice having more cousins." If the Gryffindor didn't know any better, she would assume the older girl liked Heero in an unhealthy kind of manner.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Harriet Rose Potter was over associating with Relena Darlien. The blond had only backhanded comments and half compliments to offer. As the orchestra started playing music she took up as much of Heero's time as possible. Harriet watched as they waltzed around the dance floor. Relena had been talking to Heero during the dances.

Trowa danced with the raven haired teen first. Harry was surprised at the way the taller male moved, he was guiding her with only a few words of instruction. The Gryffindor felt a small blush cover her cheeks. "Thank you."

"Thank you for putting up with Relena's farce." He replied. "I've watched women older than you go off at her taunts."

Harry smiled softly, she supposed it was because she had bullies like Pansy Parkinson to contend with at school. "She isn't the first bully to try using status against me."

He twirled her and then his hand held her waist again. "Hogwarts must have it's share of bullies. I just can't imagine someone as famous as you..."

Harry stepped on Trowa's polished shoe. "What?"

"WuFei and I interact with that world more than the others."

"Then you know-?"

"Yes, but Duo hasn't shown signs. Nor has he had reason to mention it." Trowa's green eyes did a sweep of the room before looked at his dance partner. "This isn't an ideal place to talk, but I do have one question to ask you later."

The raven haired girl nodded, "Sorry for stepping on your shoe." Trowa chuckled has they spun one final time.

"It was my fault for shocking you." The song changed and as it did the pair made their way to the rest of their group. Duo, Hilde, Quatre and Dorothy were all on the dance floor. WuFei, Sally and Catherine were all at a table chatting quietly.

Catherine smiled brightly at Harry. "You looked amazing out there!"

"That was all Trowa. He is an amazing partner."

"You didn't see Yuy's face." WuFei added, his gaze resting on Trowa. The taller male shrugged, though Harry noticed a smirk on his face.

Sally rolled her eyes, "Why don't you take Harry to the dance floor? Preferably before any of the old men around here get ideas."

WuFei raised an eyebrow, "Woman-"

"It's okay. I haven't had a chance to chat with any of the other guests." Harry interrupted.

"You want to?" Catherine asked concerned. She had reached out and touched the younger girl's hand.

Harry looked up from the older woman's touch. Instead, her eyes locked with a very familiar set of dark grey ones. "Oh, this is dandy."

"What?" The four glanced over to where Harry was staring. They noted the average, slim build of a pale blond with a pointy nose. His hair was slicked back and he wore a black suit that seemed just a touch outdated in a classic way. Beside him, was a man that could only be his father with long pale blond hair in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck.

WuFei and Trowa exchanged looks, they hadn't expected the Malfoys to make an appearance.

"Harry, do you know him?"

"Just a school mate."

Harry glanced around, she knew Trowa and WuFei weren't muggles. The room was full of them otherwise. Did she dare approach Draco Malfoy? She had no idea why the Slytherin, with a disdain for all things muggle, was at a muggle ball. The Gryffindor was snapped out of her thoughts when the blond started heading in her direction.

Lucius Malfoy watched from a distance, he made sure Harriet noticed his cane. The one that held his wand.

Pulling away from Catherine, she met the blond half way. "Malfoy."

"Potter." His voice held slight annoyance. "Would you like to dance?" His question caught her off guard.

"With a..." Harry paused and looked at the offered hand, "half blood?"

She watched as his eyes narrowed at her. "Dance and find out why. Try not to step on my shoes."

"You have house elves."

"Potter..." Harry touched the pale blond's hand. He led her to the floor and they waltzed. Trowa definitely was the better of her two dance partners. He had been patient and instructed her. "My family isn't interested in serving the Dark Lord."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Why are you at a muggle ball?"

"Honestly, to see if we can go aboard if necessary."

"Why tell me that?"

"You wouldn't be believed if you tried telling anyone." He dipped her and then pulled her close. "I explained that you were almost like a Slytherin in Gryffindor."

The Girl-Who-Lived smirked slightly. "I worked hard to cultivate the image of the perfect Gryffindor."

"The sorting hat must be proud." He teased. A grin eased on to his features. "So you aren't the Headmaster's puppet."

"I wouldn't be in public if he had his way."

Malfoy nodded, "You don't have to believe-"

"I do." Harry looked Draco Malfoy in his eyes. "You spent the past four years after our run in on the train ignoring me rather than joining Pansy in bullying me. However..." she paused as she found herself wrapped up in the Slytherin's arms. "You helped me. I won't forget that."

It was true. Draco Malfoy had started off talking about his family and their position in society, before he asked the skinny girl beside him about her family. The blond had been sympathetic to hear about her parents death. And when the quiet girl had told him she wasn't sure about her place in this new world, he had led her to his mother. Narcissa had looked at the girl in worn clothes with mild disdain before being told about her deceased parents. The Matriarch took the girl under her wing and helped her buy proper wizarding clothes. Lucius and Draco watched as the only woman in their life dotted on this underfed girl. When they realized they were helping the Girl-Who-Lived, the elder Malfoys kept it to theirselves.

"It took me until this year to realize why they had forbidden me from mentioning the fact you went shopping with us."

Harry didn't get to respond as the music change and a male cleared his throat. The Hogwarts students turned and looked at Heero Yuy. Draco raised an eyebrow as he adopted an arrogant demeanor. "I believe she was content with my company."

Heero didn't get to respond as Relena appeared at his side, drinks in hand. "Heero, Harriet, Draco!" The blond smiled at the younger teens. "I'm so glad you met someone your age here."

"Lady Relena." Draco greeted her in a posh tone. "This is a rather smashing ball. I'm pleased to run into Lady Harriet myself."

Relena smiled, "Oh you don't have to address her so formally, she's a guest of a close friend."

"Lady Harriet is the current heiress to the Duchess of Wales title passed down from her father Duke Potter." Draco informed the Princess. He could tell she didn't like what she heard.

Relena's smile froze on her face, "Duchess of Wales, that is a surprise. I thought the Potter Dukedom had end...15 years ago."

"We thought the same of the Peacecraft Monarchy." Heero reminded her quietly.

Her light blue eyes looked at the messy haired male in surprise. "Heero!"

"You know, I think it's time to go." Duo's voice cut in. He had approached the group with Hilde. Harry looked over at her brother and couldn't help but laugh at his sheepish look. His braid swung in the air as he stepped over to her. Green eyes stared into dark blue, almost violet, eyes. "Are you alright Harry?"

Draco looked at the new arrivals, sizing them up. As he looked at the one speaking to Harry, he knew that this man was magical. It was a dim, almost nonexistent feeling, but he could feel the familiar pulsing of the stranger's magic. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He extended his hand to this long haired brunet.

The stranger took his hand, "Duo Maxwell." Draco nodded as he studied him. His magic was familiar. It reached out to him. It was almost like...

Almost like his mother.

Harry looked at the blond, "Malfoy."

The blond pulled his hand back to his side. On his finger, Harriet noticed a ring with a shield like shape disappear. "Lady Potter, I must speak with my parents. Excuse me." The Slytherin nodded to the rest of them and left. Harry frowned at his back. She didn't get to see how she could help or to ask about that ring.

"Leave, already?" Relena asked as she watched the younger Malfoy leave. "You boys are set to be part of my protection detail until the end of the night."

Hilde patted Duo on the shoulder, "We have more than enough Agents around." Her dark blue eyes glanced at Harry, "Besides we really need to consider Harry. She hasn't been here for a full 24 hours before we forced her to attend."

Heero ignored them and grabbed Harry's hand. The Gryffindor looked at his hand then, up at him. "One more?"

Smiling, Harry allowed Heero to lead her to the dance floor.

Relena sighed, "She has his attention." Hilde and Duo exchanged looks. "She doesn't know anything about him."

"His past won't matter." Duo spoke firmly. "We fought for you and care for you as a younger sister. All of us hope, that one day you come to see all of us in a similar light."

"But why her?"

Hilde placed a hand on the Princess' shoulder. "There isn't an easy answer for that."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Silver: This chapter was a bit of a struggle towards the end. I was debating the Malfoy scene. I asked myself…did I want to try the good Malfoys angle? Then I decided, I would follow the Malfoy plot line and see where it goes. And in the end, I decided Relena could be insensitive and obsessive…but I added the angle of her being lost. She has these strong feelings for Heero, but here he is choosing someone else over her.

And the Duchess thing will be explored later.


	5. The Other Side

All of Me

Summary: Harriet "Harry" Potter was a normal orphan girl living with her very normal family, the Dursleys. At least that's what the residents of Privet Drive thought until the results of the Family Reconstruction Act. Now, back for the summer holiday after a tragic ending to her Fourth year, could new family be the help she needs to defeat Lord Voldemort?

AN: I received a prompt from Vixen Uchiha. Decided to try my hand at it. Fem!Harry/Heero

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. The cover image is not mine.

Chapter 5: The Other Side

Sirius Black ignored the Weasleys as they attempted to clean his old childhood home. He didn't particularly want all of them in his house. However, Dumbledore had asked if he would house them as protection against the returned Dark Lord. The time in Azkaban had influenced him negatively. As he looked at his family tapestry, he saw a thread from Bellatrix's name.

The stay in Azkaban had weakened some of the memories he had in regards to his family. However, as he looked at the thread attached to his cousin's name he recalled an important fact. She had bore a child, fathered by James. It hadn't been a night of passion, from what his best friend had said, he'd been raped. Bellatrix had drown a powerful fertility potion and the captive James Potter had been forced to take an erection potion.

Lily had been furious when she had discovered her fiancé bruised and in such a compromising position. The duel between the witches had been amazing according to James. He had passed out part way through and woke up in Order Headquarters with a worried redhead beside him.

The line theft had never been looked into by them.

Sirius looked at the thread, it lead to a boy.

His goddaughter had an older half brother. Who raised him? Did he have magic? What side was he on?

More importantly, did he tell Harry? Sirius thought his goddaughter should be in the know about a lot of things. The prophecy in the Ministry of Magic for starters, her place as an heiress to the Potter name and now this brother.

Sirius looked around his father's office before walking to the desk and sitting down. With his grandfathers dead, technically he was the only male left to inherit from his generation. However, his current status kept him from certain rights as the heir to the Black title.

If only he could capture Pettigrew and prove his innocence.

"You know, the men that sat at that desk did so to come up with a plan to benefit the House of Black." The convict looked up at the painting of one of his grandmothers. She looked at him with as much sympathy as a painting could muster. "If you have a problem, pick up a quill and write your way out."

Who would he write? Sirius asked the portrait that question. The black haired woman raised an eyebrow. "You are being told to do nothing by a muggle lover and as the Black Heir, you have rights!"

"I'm a wanted murderer."

"That was not convicted based on a trial. Your mother attempted to find out details about the court date. She was blocked and told it was a decision based upon the evidence at the scene."

"My mother would not have cared a rat's arse about me."

"She thought you had seen the error of your ways and had joined that Dark Lord."

Sirius paused, "grandmother, what is your point?"

"You never paid attention during lessons. You can force the Wizargmont to give you a trial. As there was not one originally and you are the last heir to the Black title. Your heir status grants you leeway to demand such things."

"If I could, Dumbledore would have-"

"That muggle lover!" Sirius frowned at his grandmother's portrait. "You're a Black first! Your parents didn't properly raise you to respect our name. No one in your generation was raised properly, except Narcissa and Andromeda."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"So who was that boy?" Duo asked conversationally as Harriet and himself roamed Paris. They had taken the train up together and he was showing the girl more of the continent she lived on. While he was fine with Heero falling for his sister, Quatre's illegitimate twin wasn't granted the same immunity.

Harriet looked up at Effiel Tower. "It's tall." She reached into her black side bag and pulled out the camera her brother had given her. It was an old film one. "He's just someone I know from school." She responded as she backed up to take a picture, "are you going to pose?"

"We should take one together." Duo countered as he pulled the camera from his sister. "Gimme one quick sec." His braid swung behind him as he approached a woman walking by. He was dressed in black jeans with black boots and his favorite black leather jacket with a red shirt underneath.

Harriet watched curiously as her brother stopped a stranger and asked if he could take a picture of them. At least Harriet assumed he was asking if the woman minded, in French.

"Little sis!" Duo slung an arm around her and smiled. Harriet chuckled as she glanced at him and then the camera. Her black hair was pulled back in a braid similar to her brother's. She wore a denim skirt with her favorite green chucks and a green plaid shirt.

The petite blond woman offered a grin before she took a picture of them. "One more?" She offered in English.

Duo nodded and turned to the witch. "Alright, so silly faces?"

"I guess."

The blond woman laughed as she took the photo. "Here you go."

"Thank you!" Harriet responded. Duo thanked her in French. The stranger laughed at Duo before waving goodbye.

Harriet looked around before looking at her brother. "Thank you."

"So that boy, he's a fancy heir?"

"He is." The witch studied her half brother. "His family helped me a few years ago. Since then, we've been civil with each other."

"You didn't look happy to see him." Duo said as he reached to grab her hand. He pulled the dark haired girl with him.

Harry shrugged, "I didn't expect to see him at that kind of event."

"His family is related to the Peacecrafts which is how they gained their title. They're cousins, a few generations removed."

"That's interesting." Harriet mumbled as she slowed down, she thought someone had called her name.

"Bonjour Harriet Potter!" The raven haired witch turned around and was surprised to feel a pair of arms around her.

"Fleur?" The blond French woman pulled herself away from Harry and looked at the younger girl. "Hello."

Fleur smiled at the former Tri-wizard Champion, "You did not tell me you were coming to France. I just happened to be out with Gabriella-" She paused and gestured to her younger sister. "She wanted to go to Paris before we went to our Chateau. Who is this with you?"

"That's Duo." Harriet informed her as she pulled herself out of the older woman's arms. "He's my half-brother." The blond's hair was braided down her back. She wore a baby blue knee length sundress with white sandals. Gabriella's blond hair hung in loose curls. She wore an orange sundress with brown closed toe sandals.

Fleur looked at Duo curiously. It hadn't escaped her notice that he didn't seem bothered by her Veela allure. "'ello mister."

"Hello." Duo looked from the beautiful woman to his sister. The stranger seemed genuinely excited to see his sister.

Duo and Harry found themselves accompanied by Fleur and her sister. Duo smiled as he went around with the ladies, asking questions. Fleur was surprised that Duo didn't know who she was or how she knew Harry. The blond had let slip about meeting Harry at Hogwarts last school year and Duo had looked puzzled.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Harriet has some surprises of her own." Trowa stated with a smirk. Quatre looked at his cup of tea.

"She seems a bit depressed." Quatre pointed out, his blue eyes looked up at his taller friend. "Miss Harriet seems determined to make the most of her time with Duo."

Trowa nodded, reading a thick book in front of him. "She had a trying school year."

"She's not listed as attending school." Quatre reminded him. "WuFei and yourself have been awfully vague the last few days, especially in regards to Miss Harriet. The two of you know more than you're letting on about her."

The taller pilot looked over at his friend. "We all have secrets." He smiled at the blond. "All will be revealed in due time."

"That boy said Harriet has a Dukedom title." Quatre thought out loud. "Nothing about the Potters revealed that title."

"Are you certain?" Trowa teased. He leaned back in the lazyboy chair, his eyes were lit up with mischief.

Quatre stood up and looked at him, "I am certain, though I could double check." He narrowed his eyes at the brunet.

WuFei entered the room as Quatre left. He nodded a greeting to the blond before looking over at the former pilot of HeavyArms. "What does Malfoy want with Potter?"

"I'm not certain, but we should make sure that they don't have too many interactions. I don't trust him."

Nodding in agreement WuFei moved to walk towards the island bar with snacks on it. "Yuy might string him up if we're lucky."

"He doesn't act on impulse like that." Trowa reminded him. "Quatre wants to know what we are hiding."

WuFei shrugged, "I don't need to tell Winner anything."

"Neither do I, but Harriet's time here would be easier if the others knew."

Rolling his eyes, WuFei looked at Trowa from over his shoulder. "So we should sit down and talk about it after dinner?"

"That would be the most convenient way to do it." Trowa turned the page of his box. "I imagine, we should fill them in on that tournament that happened at Hogwarts."

"Do you think the Prophet is telling the truth?"

"Not in the least. It is Ministry owned and we can ask her ourselves. If nothing else, we would need to protect her from former Death Eaters. The spike in their activities last summer, lends more credit to Harriet than the Prophet."

WuFei took a gulp from his water bottle. "She hasn't seemed like an attention seeking famous person. So, the Ministry is trying to hide something. Their failure to act now is going to cost people their lives."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Silver: Just a small update for Harry's birthday! He's like 37, man is he old!


	6. Erase This

All of Me

Summary: Harriet "Harry" Potter was a normal orphan girl living with her very normal family, the Dursleys. At least that's what the residents of Privet Drive thought until the results of the Family Reconstruction Act. Now, back for the summer holiday after a tragic ending to her Fourth year, could new family be the help she needs to defeat Lord Voldemort?

AN: I received a prompt from Vixen Uchiha. Decided to try my hand at it. Fem!Harry/Heero

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. The cover image is not mine.

Chapter 6: Erase This

Duo and Harriet had been greeted by Trowa in the kitchen, cooking upon their return. The tall male smiled warmly at Harriet, the witch returned it with a shy one. Trowa watched as the siblings disappeared upstairs. "Now do I warn her beforehand?" He wondered as he stirred the wooden spoon and lowered the heat as he finished dinner.

Harriet dropped the bags of clothes on the floor next to the ones from the previous day. Fleur and Duo had teamed up to help her buy more clothing. Honestly, Harriet didn't think she needed so much, but her brother promised a great summer. The Gryffindor looked around her room, it was bigger than the small one at Privet Drive. With some reluctance, she went about removing tags and putting her new clothing away in the empty wardrobe.

There was a knock on her door that interrupted her peacefully silence. It was different from back at the Dursleys, less tense. "Come in."

Trowa opened the door and slid in, shutting the door behind him. Harriet slid another dress on the empty hanger, before turning to look at him fully. "Is something wrong?"

"No." The green eyed male leaned against the wall, arms crossed. Trowa could easily see the physical appeal of Duo's younger sister. He also knew someone like Heero looked deeper than physical appearance. "WuFei and I had a discussion earlier about Hogwarts."

The ebony haired beauty frowned, "Duo doesn't-"

"We figured we should inform him about it. Unfortunately, we do believe that you're in danger. Being abroad helps, but we know there are ways to track you if he wanted."

"You both believe me?" Harriet asked, "the Prophet-" the witch cut herself off. She had subscribed to the Daily Prophet in her third year to track progress on Sirius Black's movements. She never cancelled and even now she read about how she was an attention seeking liar. And how her Headmaster was senile.

Trowa chuckled, "We don't believe a word of it. Your mannerisms are much more humble than the paper say. Having witnessed your calm temper after being baited by Relena, we know you told the truth."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"After dinner, just thought that I would warn you." Harriet looked Trowa in the eyes. The taller male stood up approached the witch. He placed a calming hand on her shoulder, "It will be fine."

Harriet nodded, "My Aunt and cousin…they didn't…"

Trowa saw the fear and hesitation that crossed Harriet's face. "WuFei and I would never leave you with him, if we thought he would harm you in anyway. I don't think we calculated how this will effect you." Harriet shook her head, tears in her eyes. "You will be protected and cared for while here." He cupped her cheek and ran a thumb over it to wipe her tears. "Nothing will change. They are good guys." Trowa allowed a small sigh to escape as he wrapped his arms around Harriet. The teen trembled in his arms.

"I saw Cedric die." She whispered. "I couldn't save him. It's my fault. I told him to touch the cup with me."

He rubbed soothing circles into her back. "That doesn't make you guilty of anything."

"He would be alive if I went alone. _Kill the spare_. That's what he told that little rat."

Trowa held her as she cried, possibly for the first time with someone. Her door opened quietly and he turned his head. Duo frowned at them, giving the girl a gentle squeeze, Trowa shook his head at Duo. The former pilot of Deathscythe backed out of the room with a frown. "You did nothing wrong."

The Gryffindor shook her head, "I'm sorry that I just broke down like this."

"You haven't talked to anyone about it. I saw you were trying to hold it in, Quatre is even concerned about the depression you've tried hiding."

Harriet pulled away and looked at the green eyed male. "Thank you. I have enjoyed my time here, I didn't mean to give off any depressed vibes."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Duo had spent most of dinner looking between Trowa and Harriet suspiciously. WuFei had struck up a conversation with Harriet about her summer so far. The girl dismissed her time at the Dursley and instead talked about her trip to Paris with Duo. The Asian man saw the way her eyes lit up as she talked about the time spent with her brother and Fleur. He wasn't surprised they ran into the Veela woman, but Harriet found it funny that she was learning English from Bill Weasley. She explained that she was friends with his youngest brother, Ronald.

Harriet was a little surprised to realize all the males were listening to her recap of the day. Her brother smiled at her broadly, happy that she was enjoying her time with him. "Tell us more about your friends." Quatre encouraged.

Trowa nodded at her and WuFei, but said nothing. "I have two best friends, Ron is one and Hermione is the other." Harriet told them, "I met them on my way to school. I became fast friends with Ron and after an accident on Halloween good friends with Hermione."

"Harriet's an amazing student, near the top of her class." Trowa informed them.

Duo frowned, "We didn't find a registration anywhere in the UK for her."

"Magic schools don't show up on nonmagical searches." WuFei informed them.

Quatre narrowed his eyes, "So Miss Harriet is a witch?"

Duo and Heero exchanged glances, "Hey guys, what is going on?" Duo asked.

"Your sister is a wand waving, potion brewing witch." WuFei informed him. "A famous one at that." Quatre nodded, his eyes looking at his cousin curiously.

"Famous for what?" The blond asked.

Trowa slid a comforting arm around Harriet. The Gryffindor's eyes had widen in a silent panic. The former pilot of Heavyarms offered the girl his presence as a way to ground her reaction. "Duo, Heero…WuFei and myself are wizards. I didn't attend any formal school as the colonies don't have any, at least the ones I lived on. WuFei is properly trained as a homeschooled wizard. I didn't get my wand until a few years ago during the war. Catherine had taken me with her shopping in the other world and we picked mine up after a run in with the wandmaker." He pulled out an oak wand, "subsequently, my magical abilities are pretty strong compared to Earth raised wizards. My repertoire of spells is limited."

"I'm famous for the scar that my parents' murderer left." Without much thought, Harriet lifted her bangs and showed the lightening shaped scar. "I'm famous for not dying when struck by the killing curse."

WuFei's eyes stared at the scar, a thoughtful frown on his face.

"A killing curse?" Duo asked.

"Attempted murder?" Heero asked, his eyes had narrowed at Trowa's arm around the witch.

"To start at the beginning of Harriet's story, we have to go back 14 years on Halloween night." WuFei informed them. Quatre already knew about magic, which was a slight surprise. However, the blond didn't appear to interact with it much. Duo and Heero apparently had never heard of magic. It would be fun explaining to them about the hidden world.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Amelia Bones looked at the parchment in front of her as if it would light itself on fire. The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement found herself in a small pickle. Sirius Orion Black, the escape convict, was finally reaching out to the Ministry after his break out to demand a trial. The man sounded as coherent as Cornelius has always claimed he was despite being in a high security cell. The Dementors apparently hadn't addled his brain too much that he forgot his training to be the next Lord Black.

The older woman looked at the old pureblood laws being invoked by the escapee.

Picking up her quill, she grabbed a memo sheet and requested everything on the Black and Potter Families. Amelia knew if half the things written down were true, it didn't matter what any Ministry employee wanted…

Magic would force their hands.

She supposed she needed to confirm that he was indeed the new Head of House Black.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Silver: More to come…


	7. Lost in Paradise

AN: I received a prompt from Vixen Uchiha. Decided to try my hand at it. Fem!Harry/Heero

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. The cover image is not mine.

Chapter 7: Lost in Paradise

Amelia Bones had taken only two days to convince the goblins that her intentions were not to remove one of their bigger accounts. After talking with the accountant for the Black Family, as well as Ragnok (Head of the Bank), she got the information she needed. The Black Vaults were inherited by Sirius Black after his grandfather's death about five years ago[1]. With no trial paperwork, Arcturus Black was not convinced his grandson had turned dark. He had only made one attempt to petition the courts on Sirius' behalf.

However, public opinion had been stacked against the Gryffindor. Not even his family name, could sway anyone to look further into the case.

His grandfather knew this and after failing, had made sure his grandson inherited what was rightfully his. Neither goblin would confirm where the Lordship ring was currently located. Just that, Sirius was considered to be the active Lord.

The goblins wouldn't offer any details on money withdrawn or requested by him. Amelia sat at her desk, she had assigned Shacklebolt and Tonks to find Sirius Black. However, after two years neither had any clue nor had she expected it to be easy to find the first Azkaban escapee. Black's story lined up with Potter's account for Cedric Diggory's death.

There was a knock on her office door that broke her train of thought. "Come in."

"You wanted to see us?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked after he entered the office with a pink haired Nymphodora Tonks.

"Yes, I received some interesting insight into the Black investigation." She watched the two of them through her monocle. "It appears, we need to make a slight adjustment into our tracking."

"Our tracking?" Tonks asked before she had thought about it. Had someone discovered her cousin's animagus form?

Amelia noticed that Shacklebolt had shown no tells of surprise, but something about her words definitely disturbed young Tonks. "Yes, I am asking that you both keep this quiet from anyone outside this office, including Albus." She wasn't foolish enough to think they wouldn't tell him.

"Madam?"

"I am going to send the two of you to do recon on a manor in a muggle town. There's some interesting evidence that suggests we might find a clue to our missing criminal."

"In a muggle town?" Shacklebolt asked calmly. "What are the perimeters and the rest of the details?" If it was the London area where Grimmauld hid, then they would return empty handed.

Amelia looked at them seriously, "Just reconnaissance. Blend in with the muggle surroundings and gather information on the occupants of the home. The town, Little Hangleton is in Yorkshire, so you can apparate, but I do not advise doing so too close to the town. The property is known as Riddle Manor. The last occupant known was the groundskeeper."

The two Aurors exchanged looks, before nodding. "Excellent, I will have the full file with the mission details ready by 5pm. Unfortunately, this is extremely dangerous and I want you both to carry emergency portkeys."

"Ma'am…"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Harriet found herself watching from the bottom of the stairs as her brother and cousin talked over paperwork. Heero and Trowa were off to work that day. She wasn't sure where WuFei had disappeared to after breakfast. The conversation two days ago had gone as well as expected. Duo asked a lot of questions about the hidden community and herself. Trowa and WuFei fielded a lot of questions from Quatre and Duo.

Heero hadn't asked many questions, but his eyes had seemed to linger on her during that evening. She hadn't known if it was a good or bad thing.

He had maintained a casual distance, much like all the boys in the house did. Duo hadn't popped into her room to wake her up. And they hadn't gone out on anymore sibling trips.

The Gryffindor wasn't sure if her brother and cousin needed to know about her magic.

Things had changed and not for the better in her eyes.

Trowa for the past two days had spent more time with her. They usually cooked dinner together and talked about the magical world. She even loaned him some of her older textbooks so he could get the basics of magic down. The Gryffindor helped him get the pronunciation and wand movements down. Though, she noticed he didn't seem to need an accurate movement to get the spell to work.

"Miss Harriet, is all of your summer homework done?"

Her green eyes landed on the blond that was looking up at her from his seat. Duo also looked at her interested. "Most of it." She had left Potions and Divination for last.

Quatre nodded and sat the folder in his hand down. "Tomorrow, as a group we will be going into the local Wizarding Community. Trowa suggested it to help wrap our minds around the idea of magic." Harriet nodded, she wasn't surprised. "We know you're famous and we'll do our best to protect you tomorrow should any of these Death Eaters make an appearance."

Again, she nodded. For some reason, she felt that Voldemort was too busy to seek her out just yet. The past two nights, she had woken up feeling angry. After the grogginess wore off, Harriet realized it wasn't her own emotions. She knew she was connected to Voldemort somehow…it's why her scar would bleed or cause her pain. The anger was his and he was desperate to find something.

"Thank you, I don't think we have to worry about me being mobbed as I'm considered a liar at the moment."

Duo frowned, "Well, that means exploring will be easy for us then." He was still a little distant with her. She had known their father was a pureblood wizard with little documentation in the nonmagical world.

"Maybe we can look up where the Potters used to reside in Godric's Hollow." Quatre suggested. "They're probably buried close by their former house if they had no one else to make different arrangements."

Harriet looked at him with surprise. She had never seen her parents graves. All she had was her mother's voice pleading for her life. And the photo album from Hagrid, maybe she could show it to Duo. "I've never visited them." It was a quiet admission, but the blond had accepted his mission.

"We'll go this summer."

Silence fell upon them as the males started going through papers again. Harriet watched for a few minutes before going up stairs again. She would show Duo photos of their family.

"You've been a little distant from her." Quatre acknowledged quietly.

Duo glanced at the stairs, before looking at the blond. "She didn't tell us about the murders. That someone is trying to kill her and that's just on top of the magic part."

"They explained that she couldn't talk about it with nonmagical people."

"They told us about it."

"We have never been ones for rules." Trowa reminded him as he closed the front door behind Heero and himself. "She would like to protect all of us, which is why she didn't mention about the Dark Lord's return. There's a smear campaign going on in Britain against her and Dumbledore, the Headmaster of her school." He hung his jacket up in the entrance way closet as he spoke. "If you are not satisfied with the truth of your sister, and by extension your own, origins then you are welcome to relinquish custody to WuFei and myself. I promised her that her family here wouldn't hurt her like her old guardians. However, I seemed to have overestimated your ability to deal with ambiguity."

Duo sighed, "How can I protect her when I don't even have magic?"

"We all have magic." WuFei added as he walked into the room with a towel around his neck. "Have you both sat here the entire day leaving Potter to herself?"

"It appears so." Trowa responded for them.

WuFei nodded, "I'm surprised with your response Maxwell. She is your sister, half or not."

"I should keep taking her out when I know there's people looking to murder her? That one of those people has connections to Relena and was able to reach her a few days ago?"

WuFei rolled his eyes, "We didn't exactly hide when people tried to kill us. We just blended in with our surroundings, something made easy by the fact that Death Eaters aren't able to blend into the normal world in general."

Heero looked at his friends, his brothers in arms. They had divided themselves over the topic of magic. Quatre knew about it, but appeared apprehensive of it being in their lives. His apprehension was rubbing off on Duo. Duo was hesitant because of something related to his past. Trowa and WuFei were willing to fight this new danger if it meant protecting Harriet Potter.

He had observed the way Duo had withdrawn from his sister. The way Trowa's interest in Harriet went further than the taller male mentioned. WuFei was unbothered by Quatre and Duo's changed behavior, but he was following Trowa's lead.

"Am I interrupting?" The emerald eyed girl asked. She held the photo album close. Harriet wouldn't admit that she had eavesdropped from the top of the stairs. And she definitely wouldn't admit that she wished to return to the Dursleys…at least they were united in their dislike of her. Here, her brother and his friends were arguing over her safety.

Heero looked at the teenager, her eyes were guarded. If they had been told she was Trowa's sister, they would have believed it based on the eyes alone. "No." He answered flatly. "Magic isn't common to all of us and it's causing some of us to forget that family is important."

"I can leave." Harriet volunteered. She had no idea where her godfather was, but she could go to the Burrow. The Weasleys would accept her for the summer. "I don't want you all fighting because of magic or Voldemort. He's my problem to deal with, I'm the one he keeps going after."

Five sets of eyes looked at her like she lost her mind. "Not a snowball chance in hell are we going to abandon you." Duo cut in. "I don't know what to do with this magic stuff. I don't know how to protect you, but I'm not going to leave you with a mad man trying to kill you."

"He's right Miss Harriet. You're family and unfortunately for you, we don't leave family behind." Quatre informed her firmly. "We'll figure out a plan to protect you. We'll figure out how to defend ourselves in the magical world, but we don't want you to leave."

Harry looked at them in surprise. Trowa and WuFei nodded, Heero glared at her as if daring her to try and walk out of the door. "Don't try to runaway, we will find you." Heero's flat tone caused her to chuckle.

"I won't leave, but if any of you get injured-"

Trowa chuckled, "We will be fine. I would worry more about the Death Eaters."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sirius looked at the letter from Amelia Bones. A house elf had delivered the post to him. It had surprised him, not many people were aware that house elves were good at seeking people out. Then again, Amelia had come from a neutral family that likely treated their elves better than the Blacks had. The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement had made it clear that she intended to look into his case. She hadn't revealed her plan, but Tonks had mentioned something to him earlier…

They were looking into something in Yorkshire in regards to him.

"The only _important_ family to live around that area, were the Gaunts. Descendants of the Hogwarts founder Salazar Slytherin." His grandmother's portrait informed him. She frowned in her frame. "Of course, they had inbreed themselves to near squib status. The daughter is rumored to have had a son, but no one knows anything about him. We stopped associating with them around the time they lost the rest of their wealth."

Sirius looked at his grandmother in surprise. "Harry told me that You-Know-Who was a descendant of Slytherin. It's possible that he's using his family's old property to lay low since his rebirth."

"And look, you already know what this Bones' woman is going to investigate. If she can find that traitor that caused you to go to prison…you will be exonerated. They would have to compensate you as well."

Sirius frowned, normally he didn't like his family's methods. However, his grandmother's orders was working out better than waiting on his hands for Dumbledore.

What should he do about this half brother of his goddaughter?

If nothing else, he would tell Harriet about him. Maybe include a warning because he didn't know where this man was raised and he didn't want his goddaughter seeking anyone out. Maybe he can ask Dumbledore about picking her up sooner than her birthday, three weeks with the Weasleys and Hermione was too much for him.

/-/-/-/-/-

Silver: It's Albus Severus Potter's first day at Hogwarts! Woo!


	8. End of the dream

AN: I received a prompt from Vixen Uchiha. Decided to try my hand at it. Fem!Harry/Heero

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. The cover image is not mine.

Chapter 8: End of the dream

The post arrived during breakfast as usual. The brown owl looked impatient as it stuck out his talon. Harriet sat her cup of tea down to remove the letter. The owl hooted before taking off again. She sat at the table eating with an even quieter Heero Yuy. Duo had left early to check on something for Hilde, promising to be back by dinner. Quatre had locked himself in his home office, attempting to work on some emergency paperwork.

Trowa had gone off to the circus troupe. And WuFei had disappeared in the way he usually did. He possibly went to work, but Harriet had no way to know without asking Heero. The quiet male had watched her cook as he made a cup of coffee. He had greeted her before informing her that it would be just them eating.

Another owl arrived, a grey one, with the _Daily Prophet_ attached.

The witch dropped the paper as the moving photo of her godfather laughed hysterically. The headline read, "Head of House Black, Wrongly Imprisoned!" Heero looked up from his laptop to look at her. His eyes glanced at the photo and headline. "Do you know him?"

Harriet didn't answer as she picked the paper up. She started reading the article out loud. The newspaper that had spent the entire summer calling her a liar, was no sprouting the truth. There was an image of Pettigrew with two Aurors on either side of him. The rat faced, pudgy man was whimpering against the bars of the cell. Harriet looked at the image with narrow eyes, she saw a metal hand in place of the one he had cut off.

"Interesting." Heero watched Harriet with interest. She had read the article to him for a reason.

"He's my godfather." The emerald eyed witch told him as she folded the paper. "He still has his own trial to go through, but with Pettigrew's capture and confessions...he should be cleared."

The former gundam pilot nodded, "He escaped prison." It wasn't a question, but a recollection of the last time he had heard of Sirius Black.

"That's right, two years ago." Harriet pushed her plate away from her and looked at the first letter that had been dropped off. Her godfather had written her.

 _Harriet,_

 _I hope you read this before you hear about it from the Prophet, but I will be getting a trial. It took some persuading of the current Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Her name is Amelia Bones. I won't go into much detail about how I did that, but I went around the Headmaster. Hopefully, I can get custody and get you away from those Muggles soon. Are you alright? You haven't written in a while. If not, don't respond and I'll check on you soon._

 _Snuffles_

 _PS- Your friend mentioned a Family Reconstruction Act that's happening in the muggle world, you might come into contact with a half-sibling. If not, they are probably in the magical world, hidden. I will explain more next time we meet._

"He knows about Duo." Harriet whispered to herself. She had wondered if Sirius or Professor Lupin knew about his existence. "He might know who Duo's mother is, whether she's alive or not."

Heero grunted in acknowledgement. He watched as Harriet reread the letter again. "He doesn't know I left my relatives. None of them do. I have to respond, but what to say? Definitely not that I'm with Duo. Not yet. Dumbledore will try to send me back to the Dursleys."

"He has no authority to do so." Heero pointed out.

"In the muggle world, none. In the magical community, he holds a lot of important titles." Harriet informed him, "Besides if he really wanted, he could erase all of your memories of ever getting custody of me. I don't think he would, but…" Harriet didn't know how to explain her gut feeling. The Headmaster was either senile or he really had a darker side to him. She thought he was possibly more dangerous than his reputation implied.

Especially his 'greater good' concept. It had been a passing statement in her first year, but it left an impact. What if she was part of a plan for his _greater good_?

Heero went and cleared the table, leaving the post and Harriet's tea cup. "That wouldn't erase the paperwork."

Harriet picked up her tea cup and took a quiet sip. The warm liquid felt comforting as she watched her brother's friend. Heero was right of course. He sat down across from her, closing his computer. "May I go outside?" The raven haired teen had been wondering the house for the past few days. Since the boys had found out about magic, they hadn't taken her anywhere outside of the manor. Not even to the giant pool behind the house. Of course, Harriet was grateful to not be locked into her room, but she missed going out.

There wasn't anymore homework to be done.

"Of course." Heero raised an eyebrow at her. "You aren't a prisoner. You can roam about the grounds as you please. Just let someone know if you leave the property."

Harriet nodded, she should've asked sooner. They weren't like her relatives, they did care about her. "Have you tried the hot tub?" He asked. "It's a little warm out, but the water feels better than the pool."

"I can't swim that well." Which was true, Hermione had given her lessons last year for the second task of the TriWizard Tournament. However, the bushy haired witch spent most her her time getting Harriet comfortable going underneath the water before they could get her into doing some of the techniques. Of course, she was glad the gillyweed had basically given her fins and that helped her out a lot.

Heero looked at her carefully, "Did you mind going with me?" The Gryffindor asked. Her green eyes met his dark blue ones.

"Fine."

Harriet smiled before looking at the letter before her. "I'll write a quick note then." She ran upstairs and came back with parchment and a quill. "What am I going to tell him? I don't want to lie." She muttered to herself as she sat down and looked at the letter again.

 _Snuffles,_

 _I am fine. The FRA was a bit of a surprise to learn about, but we went to register right when I got back. It did come back with a half-brother and a cousin (well 29 second cousins on mum's side). They are both really nice._

 _Congratulations on getting a trial. I read the Prophet before your letter, so it was a pleasant shock. Much better than the rubbish they've been printing about the Headmaster and myself. I can't wait to hear what happened from you though._

 _Stay safe!_

 _Harry_

Harriet nodded to herself, she had been concise and to the point. Her letter didn't reveal much about her location or that her guardianship had changed. She fanned the letter so that the ink dried faster before she folded it and sent it off with Hedwig. "I think Duo and I bought a bathing suit." She muttered to herself as she glanced at Heero.

"We will work on your swimming skills." The matter of fact tone left Harriet with the impression that she had no choice.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sirius paced in his father's old office. He had mailed his goddaughter two days ago and heard nothing back yet. Tonks told him that she had tried to use a domestic owl to carry the letter, but it had refused. She ended up using an international owl. The postal worker could only shrug his shoulders when the pink haired witch inquired about it. After two days of Fletcher's worthless arse watching the Dursley Residence, it was Moody that reported back that the home was empty. Fletcher, didn't know when they left.

Of course, Remus and himself suspected that the crook had taken off during his shift. It had been hard, but Sirius had asked Kreacher to make sure that none of the Black property went missing around the theft. The elf had mumbled about nasty blood traitors under his breath, but he did as ordered. His grandmother's portrait had been satisfied that their belongings weren't ending up on the black market. Though she did wonder whether it was time to behead the insane elf.

Sirius had pretended he hadn't heard that comment. He would love to behead the elf, but his guests would be horrified.

The Black Heir glanced at his grandmother, she looked every bit the proper pureblood witch. Her black hair pulled back into a bun, not dissimilar to Minerva. And her grey eyes, were watching him pace. "I thought we were making progress on your mannerisms."

"I'm worried about my goddaughter."

His grandmother chuckled, "Dorea's grandchild? She is still aggravated to not have seen her granddaughter. I believe the portrait of her in the attic has been throwing fits about it. But why does the child worry you?"

"Her family isn't home and we don't know for how long. I'm glad Tonks and Shacklebolt were able to grab Pettigrew, but with Fletcher filling in for them on the short notice…"

"She could be with those muggles." Her nose wrinkled in the portrait. "They did raise her after all."

Sirius shook his head. "They hate her grandmother. She wanted to live with me as soon as my name was cleared. Hell, she probably would live with me now if I allowed it."

"This is why muggle hunting should be legal." She tutted. "They aren't good for our children."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "I thought you were sensible."

"And I thought you knew that muggles are beneath us." The older woman rolled her eyes. "If she is abroad then her letters take a few days."

"That's the thing, they don't take her places! Arabella Figg said so!"

"Figg? Didn't their daughter turn out to be a squib? Of course she moved to a muggle filled neighborhood. No pureblood would marry her, she wasn't very pretty or talented in much. Her family wasn't very well off either." The dark haired woman looked at her grandson, "do you suspect that something happened?"

Before he could respond there was a rustling of wings and then a tap on the window. Moving towards it, he let the snowy white owl in. His goddaughter's owl looked exhausted, but proud. "Hedwig!" The owl stuck out her talon impatiently, "you must have rushed here." He commented. Summoning Kreacher, he got the elf to bring the owl water and a treat that wasn't old or moldy. The batty elf had muttered about traitorous sons while doing as ordered.

Sirius dismissed the elf, before he gave into the urge to kick the miserable creature. He looked at the letter from Harriet, it was definitely her writing. It was neat, if not a little loopy on some letters.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Silver: A short chapter…but I wanted to update soon.


	9. Sick

AN: I received a prompt from Vixen Uchiha. Decided to try my hand at it. Fem!Harry/Heero

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. The cover image is not mine.

Chapter 9: Sick

Remus watched as Sirius paced in his father's old office. The old werewolf sat on the office chair ignoring the old woman watching them. Sirius hadn't chased her out and so Remus figured she wasn't someone he hated. Brushing, sandy blond hair out of his face, Remus cleared his throat. "You said Harry reached out to you?"

"Harriet finally wrote me back." Sirius confirmed. "She didn't mention if she was with the muggles or not."

Remus nodded, Sirius hadn't shared the letter with him. "What has you so worked up?"

The black haired man paused and turned to look his friend. The Potters and himself hadn't told Remus or Peter what happened to James. It was war, they didn't need everyone looking after James any closer than necessary. Two years after that incident, the Potters had Harriet and went into heading because of the prophecy. He had made the mistake of assuming Peter was trustworthy over Remus. His family's old pureblood ideology had effected him back then. "In the muggle world, they're doing some reconstruction act after their war." Moony's eyebrow went up in curiosity. "The muggles and Harriet went to get tested and it revealed that Lily had more blood relatives than we knew about."

"That's great news! Perhaps, the Dursleys and Harry went to visit those relatives?"

Sirius snorted, "Manners Sirius Orion!" His grandmother's portrait chided him. The convict glared at the old woman. She returned his glare.

"Her test also revealed an older half brother."

Amber eyes looked at the thin frame of his friend in shock. "Did James-"

"There was an attack not long after Hogwarts." Sirius interrupted him, "You were out of the country doing something for Dumbledore at the time. James was kidnapped. Lily and myself tracked him down and had our own rescue party. She was beyond angry that he had been taken. She nearly killed dear old Bella."

"While there, someone committed line theft?"

Sirius nodded somberly. "Yes, James and I weren't sure what to do…we didn't want to tell Lily. She figured it out when she saw the tapestry in Potter Manor. James didn't want the child to grow up with their Death Eater mother…but we had no way to stop it."

"Sirius, who did this child grow up with?" The werewolf asked. "This child would have been only three years older than Harriet when I taught at Hogwarts, a sixth year." Remus frowned as he thought about his time as a Professor. "There weren't any students with Death Eater parents that stood out."

"There's also the fact that Harriet and him met in the muggle world. Probably a few days ago."

"Do you think Harriet's with him?"

"The muggles didn't want anything to do with Harriet or Lily, so if he showed up and offered Harriet a home with him…"

"But how did he get the Dursleys to trust him?"

"Compulsion charms? Imperious?"

Remus frowned, "But their house was supposed to be warded against Dark Magic."

"It's warded against the _Dark Mark_ and those trying to cause the occupants harm. I even came close to the house and observed the muggles with my goddaughter." Sirius huffed, "Treated her like a damn house elf."

"Then her brother isn't marked. Nor did he mean her any harm."

Sirius turned to look at his best friend. "We have no idea who raised him and Harriet has always wanted to leave the Dursleys." The former Gryffindor, looked wearily at his friend. "What if he paid the Dursleys off? Enough to get them to skip town."

"Why would he do that?"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Are you alright Harr-bear?"

The green eyed girl looked up from the parchment that had arrived to look at her brother. "What did you call me?"

"Harr-bear!" Duo's enthusiasm was obvious. His friends exchanged looks before resigning themselves to hearing ridiculous names for at least a week. "Shortened form of Harriet dear!" The other former pilots considered Duo to have a _phase_ , where he attempted to give each of them a nickname. For a week, or longer if you were Heero, he would call them silly things like 'Kitty Qat' or 'Fei-Fei'. After they rejected his nicknames, Duo would rotate through the terrible names each time he spoke to them. Eventually, he would default to their name or initial.

"I feel like that's a stretch." His sister protested, "besides everyone literally calls me Harry for short. It's like how some girls are called Sam instead of Samantha." She shifted her attention to the tired, brown owl that was sitting on the chandler. Around it's neck, she could make out the symbol of the Ministry of Magic. "I'm being summoned to the Ministry of Magic for two trials as a witness."

"What happened?" Duo asked curiously. His violet eyes looked at her earnestly. He leaned casually against her chair. "Who's on trial?"

"For your godfather?" WuFei interjected. "The paper you left in the kitchen a few days ago, it said he was being granted temporary immunity to have a proper trial."

Harriet nodded, she hadn't told them about her time at Hogwarts. She was hesitant to reveal more about herself. Heero had asked more about her relationship with Sirius after their swimming lesson. The brunet had taken it in stride that she knowingly associated with a dangerous criminal. Of course, Harriet had been distracted by the amount of skin showing. She could count the number of scars he had, but when his body touched hers...however brief...Harriet hadn't seen a problem _drowning_.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Did you both have to escort me?" Harriet asked Duo and Trowa. The boys had strategized without her and this was the result. The witch was dressed in semi-formal black dress robes, the crest of House Potter clearly visible. Trowa had taken her shopping for proper robes. WuFei had left very solid instructions on what the witch should pick up to wear. Underneath the robes, she wore a red dress that reached her knees. The dress was a more casual, cap sleeve summer dress with a modest neckline.

Duo had been talked into wearing formal black robes over his black jeans and red shirt. He hadn't been too excited to leave his leather jacket behind. However, he had talked it over with his friends and the plan was simple- they were body guards. WuFei had taken them to a second hand shop, there Duo picked up a wand that was semi-compatible with him. The fact he had magic had been surprising. "We stick with the plan, because I don't trust these people."

Trowa wore a dark emerald, almost black formal robe. He wore slacks with a button down, green shirt. His wand was holstered around his wrist. "We need to ensure nothing unsavory happens because of you revealing the truth."

"I don't even know the plan!" Harriet reminded them annoyed. Quatre, WuFei and Heero were at the hotel they had moved into while the trials went on as far as she knew. Unlike muggle trials, WuFei informed them that it wouldn't take more than a day for each one. The witch woke up that morning to her brother bringing her breakfast. He had informed her that Trowa and himself would be escorting her to the first trial- Peter Pettigrew. Before the witch could stop herself, she asked after Heero. Duo had ruffled her hair and laughed. He reassured her, that all of them would be present for the trials. When the others would show up was a mystery to her.

Duo chuckled as they reached the phone booth that WuFei had informed them was the muggle entrance to the Ministry of Magic. The three carefully and daftly, disappeared into the phone booth. "Did WuFei tell you about this entrance?" Harriet asked after her brother answered the automated voice about their reason for using the entrance. Attached to their robes were shiny silver pins indicating 'public spectator' and 'trial witness'.

"Yeah, he knew we would need to use a normal entrance because we don't have access to magical methods."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The public side of the courtroom all gasped when Harriet verbally confirmed her presence. The Wizengamot looked down at her, some in approval. The witch had been surprised to be intercepted by a dark haired woman with violet eyes. She looked kind, but Harry thought she looked similar to Duo. She had introduced herself as Andromeda Tonks, her representative appointed by her Godfather. "Settle down." Amelia Bones ordered as she banged her grovel. Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic both sat on the lower court floor as witnesses and unable to preside over the matter before them.

Harriet noticed that there was a chair in the center of the court room with chains attached to it. Beside her, on the left, was Mrs. Tonks, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and Minister Fudge. On her right side was Hermione and Ron. Her friends smiled at her, well Hermione greeted her, Ron had frowned at her. Soon, Aurors dragged a handcuffed Peter Pettigrew out. He was forced into the seat and the chains immediately grabbed on to him. She balled her fist, her parents' traitor would finally face court. Which was kinder than what they had done to her godfather.

The proceedings went smoothly. Wormtail struggled and acted as if they had captured the wrong man. Aurors forced a truth serum down his throat and the little rat spilled everything. He told the room how he had been working for Voldemort for a little over a year before he handed over the small family. Much like that night two years ago, he pleaded for them to understand. _He_ was _scared_. The Dark Lord had taken over most of Britain, it had seemed like the right move. Madam Bones' face was neutral, but Harriet had noticed a hint of disgust. Finally the woman turned the questioning to that Halloween Night.

Harriet heard the frantic writing of quills on parchment as the man was questioned. Wormtail admitted to being chased to the crowded muggle street by Sirius. Her godfather had apparently caught up with him as he had tried to disappear back into his home. "I would have died!" The balding wizard cried. "Sirius would have killed me."

The rat admitted to using his wand to blow up the street and cutting a finger off before he disappeared.

There was dead silence in the room. Harriet glanced over at the Minister and saw the man, _sweating_. Dumbledore looked unbothered, as if he knew the outcome of the next slew of questions.

Madam Bones informed the room that the next set of questions were to clarify the events that took place in year 195 AC, June at Hogwarts. There were quiet mutterings as most of the adults with children recalled receiving letters from their child saying a werewolf was the Defense Professor. Harriet watched the witch bang her grovel and gather the room's attention again. Madam Bones had short black and gray hair, and one of her brown eyes had a monocle.

"To start with, I will summon Mister Ronald Weasley to the stand." The redhead swallowed thickly and looked pale. Hermione pet him on the shoulder while Harriet nodded encouragingly at him. She suspected Hermione had a crush on their mutual friend.

Ron walked up to the seat next to wear the Wizengomt sat, their sea of purple robes making him look even more ill. Madam Bones reminded Ron that he wasn't in any kind of trouble and to explain the events reported by the Headmaster. Nervously, Ron explained how the trio had been leaving Hagrid's hut when a dog attacked him. The dog dragged him to an underground hideout underneath the Whomping Willow. The animal changed into Sirius Black who demanded the rat. Not long after being cornered, Harry and Hermione had shown up. Both girls were quickly disarmed by Black who seemed to want Ron's rat. Professor Lupin had shown up and after talking with Sirius, they forced the rat into Peter Pettigrew.

Harriet tuned out Ron's version of events. The redhead hadn't embellished anything and it fit with her memories of the events. Ron had even explained how he had gotten to the hospital wing. There was quiet murmuring at hearing about the werewolf loose on the grounds. Of course, some of them wondered why Snape didn't help the two other adults turn in Peter sooner. Amelia asked Ron a few clarifying questions before summoning Hermione.

The witch easily rehashed the story. She explained that because Professor Lupin hadn't taken his potion, he was more dangerous than he had been all year. She left the illegal use of her Time Tuner out. The use of the device wasn't relevant to Pettigrew at all.

The next person to be summon in regards to the events of June was Harriet. Andromeda gave her a nodded of encouragement. The Potter Heiress moved forward with the grace Quatre had forced her to learn over the last two days. Even the quills that had been moving, stopped as she moved to take a seat. Harriet felt as if a light was shining down on her.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Andromeda Tonks stood close to Harriet and her friends. Sirius had sent a letter asking her to look after his goddaughter during the trials. The fact she was a lawyer made it easy to claim she was sent as a representative of the teens. Harriet was the perfect physical representation of her parents. She had Lily's green eyes and thick hair, but with James' hair color and the aristocratic cheekbones. Pettigrew's trial had been let out on a brief recess as everyone went to lunch. Harriet was listening as her friends rehashed their summer vacations so far.

The older witch noticed the long haired male watching them first. He approached them, his violet eyes were familiar to her.

"My parents said they are going to fly to the States." Hermione informed them matter of factly. "Some of their university friends live there, in the capital city."

"That sounds wicked." Ron acknowledged. "We haven't traveled since Egypt. I don't know if I'd _really_ want to travel out of the country."

Harriet glanced around, they were in the Atrium of the Ministry waiting to use the floo. They were going to head to Diagon Alley to grab a quick lunch. At least Auror Tonks and Shacklebolt had laid out the plan. The dark haired girl caught her brother's eye. "I thought Paris was really nice, very busy though."

"Oh, but if you rent out a villa and stay in the hills..." Hermione added, a small grin on her face. "Did your relatives take you to Paris?"

Looking away from Duo, Harriet nodded. "Harriet!" The two Aurors moved to block the long haired teen. However, Harriet pushed past them.

"How did I do?" She asked him.

Duo smiled at her, "You were amazing. And incredibly reckless trying to take on a supposed mass murderer. And a werewolf was involved." He chuckled. "Quatre is thoroughly concerned about your school though."

"Who are you?" Ron blurted out when he noticed Harriet didn't seem to mind his hug. The long haired bloke had even ruffled Harry's hair.

The Aurors and Hermione looked at the witch in surprise. Andromeda, however, was staring at the long haired male. She gasped quietly. "This is Duo." Harriet informed them. "We met this summer."

"Who are your parents?" Andromeda asked, she needed to know...did she have a second nephew? It was rare for anyone outside of the Black Family to have those features. Even then, that person could be traced to a Black relative. The violet eyes were as hereditary as were the grey eyes.

Duo looked at the older woman before sticking his hand out. "I only know of my father, James Potter."

Harriet smiled at her friends, Hermione was giving her a look that promised an interrogation. "My relatives and I did the FRA. A few weeks later, Duo and Quatre were in my neighborhood to visit." She looked around the room and spotted her brother's friends hanging out in different areas, watching over them. "Duo's my half brother and Quatre is my second cousin. They're friends and didn't realize they were related by marriage until this summer."

"Half-brother?" Hermione questioned.

Ron's mouth opened and closed as he looked at his best friend's brother. "Bloody hell."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Silver: Ending it here! It was a bit hard to characterize Andromeda, but she only has a backstory and a characterization as kinder than Bellatrix despite looking extremely similar. If anyone would recognize Black features, it would definitely be her.


	10. Oceans

AN: I received a prompt from Vixen Uchiha. Decided to try my hand at it. Fem!Harry/Heero

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. The cover image is not mine.

Chapter 10: Oceans

Andromeda Tonks looked at the group of males that surrounded Harriet Potter. The witch had introduced all of them to her friends, Ron and Hermione. The Aurors and herself had stepped forward and introduced themselves when it became apparent that Harriet was planning to stick with the males. The fact that James Potter had a bastard child had surprised the older adults. However, it had reminded her very clearly of her dear cousin's letter.

The group ended up on the muggle side of London to escape the amount of reporters and civilians attempting to look at the Girl-Who-Lived. Despite the negative press, the trials of Pettigrew and Sirius had pushed some positive press on to the Headmaster and Potter Heiress. Andromeda knew Harriet was related to the Blacks via her paternal grandmother. Her brother had a closer relation to the Black family, she could see features of her family in the boy. She knew he didn't belong to Narcissa because that woman wouldn't have touched James Potter with a ten foot wand while Lucius was around.

And their family relation was at least second or third cousins. Too close for the blond woman's taste. He was also a proud _blood-traitor_ by Black Family standards. Then again, the British Wizarding World was quite lenient on the Potter Family.

The only other member left was her older sister Bellatrix. Even then, she wondered how the hell that night had gone down.

"You're our cousin?" Duo asked Tonks. The bright pink haired Auror nodded.

Andromeda smiled slightly at how excited Duo and Harriet looked at finding another relative. "Legally, we were removed from the Black Family. However, we do share the same blood."

"Really?" Harry's green eyes looked bright, "maybe Sirius will add you back? He did send you to represent me."

Andromeda chuckled, "Unless our old Head of House specifically barred him from doing such a thing. Growing up, Sirius and I were close as children." She didn't tell them that Sirius and Bellatrix were closer until he went off to Hogwarts and got sorted into Gryffindor. "Besides, the Malfoys and LeStranges are also family. I haven't spoken with my sisters since I was kicked out of the house."

"Blood purity is intense here." Quatre stated. The blond smiled sadly at Andromeda. The older woman took the sympathy in stride. "How did it get so bad?"

The older wizard and witches exchanged looks. "There has always blood purists since the early years of Hogwarts Founding. It originally started with an attempt to keep old bloods safe, by limiting the amount of new blood admitted to Hogwarts. Back then, muggles would go on witch hunts and attempt to burn us at stake. That's why we developed the flame freezing charm, so we could fake dying and go into hiding. Wizards from old blood families' wanted to erase the memories of the muggles and move new blood wizards into an adoptive family. However, as the centuries past it was considered archaic and with the advancement of muggle technology...not feasible." Andromeda informed them. "The International Confederacy of Wizards was established to address how we should deal with new bloods as well as protect ourselves. That's why we don't allow underage children to use magic at home. And why most wizarding homes are on plots of land out of the way for muggles. The first wizarding war is when things took a rather drastic turn and some old bloods became more outspoken against new bloods. The fall of Grindwald and rise of You-Know-Who are the catalysts for the recent outpouring of discrimination again new bloods. It doesn't help that some idiot posted a book of the _Sacred Twenty Eighty_ listing all of the remaining pureblood families in Britain."

"The discrimination isn't strictly limited to new bloods or muggleborns as you may call them." The dark skinned Auror added on, speaking up for the first time. "The discrimination goes on to half-bloods of any type as well as magical creatures."

Hermione perked up, "Like werewolves and house-elves!"

Harriet and Ron exchanged looks, Andromeda guessed the witch made this a topic of conversation often. "House elves are a bit different than werewolves." The former Black said gently. "I had to explain to Ted that house elves aren't exactly enslaved. They bond with wizarding families to stay alive. The bond gives them the magic needed to survive. If they go too long without a bond they will die. In exchange for the bond, they work for the family. Some families are terrible to house elves. One of my great aunt's started a tradition of beheading house elves that couldn't carry tea trays, it is a disturbing thing to see."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Lunch wasn't long enough in Harriet's opinion. For the second time since entering the Wizarding World an adult had sat down explained more about the magical community. The first time, Narcissa Malfoy had taken pity on her and briefly explained her role in the Wizarding World. The blond woman hadn't mentioned explicitly her dislike of Muggleborns, but Harriet understood she thought muggle raised wizards and witches were uncultured. Andromeda, unlike her former sister, was kinder and more open teaching muggle raised about their new culture.

Andromeda had also looked at Duo oddly more than once, but Harriet wasn't sure if it was because he was her half brother or his mother. Harriet had been comfortablely seated between Duo and Heero. The dark blue eyed muggle had glared at any reporters that attempted to get closer. Her friends had looked surprised at seeing Duo's friends join them.

After Andromeda's clip notes version of history, Hermione had started asking the group of males questions. Harriet kept an eye on her best friend, she knew that the bushy haired witch could become too nosy without realizing she had crossed a line. Hermione had been really curious about Harriet's relationship with Quatre Winner. Ron hadn't understood why the blond was interesting until he was informed that the polite blond was very wealthy in the muggle world.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Harry, my girl." Dumbledore greeted the witch as they sat beside each other in the courtroom. Her Headmaster wore bright purple robes with twinkling stars on them. His blue eyes looked at her over his half-moon spectacles. Harriet frowned slightly when he didn't meet her eyes. "I do hope the summer is going well."

"It is, sir." The Potter Heiress responded automatically. "It's great that they caught Wormtail."

He nodded, "Indeed. I'm sure that Sirius is truly grateful. He will require immediate medical treatment from mind healers."

"Of course, sir." Silence fell between them as Amelia Bones called for order. The lunch recess was officially over and the woman was ready to sentence the fat lump. Harriet didn't know how she felt as she watched the sentencing. She felt a bit of anger lurking beneath the surface, anger at what she didn't know. Was she angry that he was finally getting justice in a legal way? Or was she angry at the clipped way her Headmaster had spoken to her? It begged the question, why wouldn't he look at her?

The sentencing went by in a blur. Harriet's mind was focused on her feelings of anger. She hadn't experienced the emotion much since moving in with her brother. It felt almost forced. Then again, she also didn't know why her Headmaster was being weirder than usual.

"Harriet, are you ready?" Andromeda's quiet voice snapped her out of her stupor.

Nodding, Harriet glanced around and noticed that Dumbledore had already left. Her friends and Andromeda were looking at her concerned. "Let's go." She felt her cheeks heat up at the fact that she had tuned out the people around her. Pettigrew had been stripped of Order of Merlin and was scheduled to be kissed the following evening after Sirius' trial.

Harriet hadn't mentioned that the bastard had killed Cedric. It wasn't listed in his charges. She had probably sounded like a lunatic while hugging a dead body that past June. Either way, she supposed Cedric would get justice as well.

"Miss Harriet."

Quatre's voice was soothing as it broke through her thoughts. "Quatre."

The blond was standing with Duo. Like her brother, he wore robes. He managed to find khaki colored robes and had wore white pants with a pink dress shirt underneath. "Are you alright? The others are waiting outside for us."

"Harry, who are your friends?"

Harriet turned and was surprised to see Dumbledore standing with Remus and Arthur Weasley. She felt a wave of anger before pushing aside the emotion. "Headmaster, Professor Lupin, Mr. Weasley...this is my brother and cousin." She gestured to the two males. "I've been staying with them."

"Brother?" Remus asked curiously. His amber eyes looked over Duo and Quatre. He could tell now why Lily had wanted to kill Bellatrix. It wasn't because the older witch had orchestrated James' kidnapping...it's because she had committed line theft. "Remus Lupin. A friend of your father's. I haven't been a professor in two years." The wolf offered Duo his hand.

Duo smiled at him as he shook the offered hand, "Duo Maxwell."

"Maxwell? That's not a pureblood name." Ron spat out before his father silenced him with a glare. "At least he should have _Potter_ if he's gonna claim to be her brother."

Mr. Weasley laughed lightly, "Ronald." His tone was a warning one. "So you're Harry's older brother? Molly will be thrilled to meet you." And the mild mannered Weasley Patriarch was back.

"Harry, a word." Dumbledore requested serenely as he linked his fingers together. Andromeda placed a hand on the teenager's shoulder.

"Is this school related?" Her cousin had given her a brief overview of Harriet's home life with her muggle relatives. He had even mentioned that her half brother may show up with her. The witch also was not a member of Dumbledore's club. She didn't believe he was infallible and, like few others, would stand up to him. "I've been informed that you have been acting as her magical guardian, in a legal grey area."

"Andromeda," the old wizard's tone was grandfatherly as he peered at her. "Harry's safety has always been my top priority."

The witch raised an eyebrow, "Then I am merely acting in my legal regard as her attorney in questioning if your next words to her are related to Hogwarts."

"She doesn't have a half-brother." Dumbledore informed her sharply. "I am sorry young man that you were led to believe otherwise..."

Remus coughed lightly, "Actually...Sirius and I knew of his existence."

"What?"

"James didn't tell many people." Remus stated simply. It wasn't a lie, but he didn't want to go into details while in public.

Duo chuckled, "You must be Dumbledore." His violet eyes looked over the elderly wizard. The Headmaster practically had a strong hold on Magical Britain according to WuFei. "My sister mentioned you placed her with the very _caring_ Dursleys. She won't be returning there and she's only returning to Hogwarts because that's what she wants."

"I am still her magical guardian." Albus informed him. "However, Harr-"

Andromeda cleared her throat, "You are not." The witch informed him. "You are not and have not been listed as her guardian. If you acted in that position you did so outside of your jurisdiction."

Harriet looked at the adults around her quietly. She wasn't sure why, but she was glad Andromeda had stuck around. Though, part of her wondered why the Headmaster wouldn't even look at her.

"Is everything alright here?" Cornelius Fudge asked as he left the courtroom with a toad looking woman. She wore bright pink and a false smile. "Albus, you haven't left. Excellent, excellent. I do need to speak with you." The portly man glanced at the group. He didn't recognize Duo or Quatre, but his eyes landed on Harriet and went right to her forehead. The witch brushed her bangs down to hide her scar. "Miss Potter, how are you this evening?"

"I'm doing well this evening, Minister." Harriet responded, "Especially since my godfather and parents are finally getting the justice they should have gotten a year ago."

The man's face turned bright red. He remembered thinking the witch was lying and very addled. He also remembered what happened less than a month ago. "Yes, well it's very well that justice is served."

"What about Voldemort's return?" The raven haired girl asked. "You've slammed me in the press all summer, but caught the rat that resurrected him."

Fudge fidgeted and glanced around them. "There's nothing I can do about that, we're focusing on the trials now. Besides, I didn't make the _Prophet_ drag you."

"Ahem-hem." Everyone in Harry's group looked at the toad like woman. "You should learn the proper way to speak to adults, young lady."

Duo frowned at the woman and her condescending tone. "Lady, watch your tone."

"And who are you?" The woman asked. Her eyes narrow. "I doubt your parents work here or are of the respectable sort if you behave this way."

Quatre placed a hand on Duo's shoulders. "Harriet raised a fair question about what you plan to do about the Dark Lord before it becomes a huge war. We know the Ministry has a controlling interest in the _Prophet_ and just wants the truth printed."

"What the Ministry considers as the truth is printed." The toad woman bit out before frowning at them.

"Dolores, please calm down." The Minister requested. "Harriet and her friends don't mean any disrespect. This trial is high profile considering Lord Black is involved." The portly man seemed to remember why he came over. "Albus, I do need a moment of your time."

The elderly wizard frowned at him. "I am afraid, we'll have to schedule a later time. I'm quite busy looking for a new Defense Professor."

"I told you, we could provide one." Cornelius reminded him. "I left Dolores in charge of finding a suitable member of our government that we could loan Hogwarts."

"Ah, yes." Dumbledore acknowledged, "Ms. Umbridge has yet to send a suitable candidate, as such I'm continuing my search." The toad woman bristled as if offended.

The pink wearing woman glared at him, "are you saying I couldn't teach Defense?"

Fudge looked surprised. "You submitted yourself?"

"Well, if we want the job filled properly, I knew I was the best candidate of course." Her tone sickeningly sweet.

Harriet looked over at Ron. The redhead looked as perplexed as the Girl-Who-Lived felt. Her green eyes caught her brother and cousin looking slightly interested in the exchange. Andromeda didn't look surprised or amused, her face was the perfect mask of indifference. Remus and Arthur had concern written all over their face.

Taking charge, Andromeda bid the three higher ups a good evening and herded Harriet and company to the lifts. The witch reached into her pocket and tossed a few knuts into a bowl, it changed into floo powder. She offered it to the Weasleys first. Arthur attempted to pay it back, but she waved him off. Ron and his dad waved bye to Harriet before stepping through the flames. Hermione had left a little earlier with Tonks.

"Alright, you three are coming with me." Andromeda ordered. The witch had to solve the mystery of Duo's mother. She looked over at Remus, "Are you coming as well? Or do you want to wait for that toad witch to show up."

Remus shook his head. "I don't normally speak ill of people, but she won't be missed by anyone."

"Who was that woman? And where do you want to take us?" Duo asked. His violet eyes flickered as he looked between his distant cousin and father's friend.

"Dolores Umbridge has been writing laws to remove the rights of magical creatures, including werewolves, and muggleborns since her appointment. Her views on muggleborns are said to align with You-Know-Who." Remus told them in a hush as he glanced over at the security guards. The Aurors on duty were ignoring them. "To Diagon Alley?"

"Gringotts, we'll need to do an inheritance test and you can fill out the paperwork to formally recognize him as a member of House Potter."

Harriet glanced at Duo and Quatre, before looking at Andromeda again. "I'm not old enough to fill out paperwork."

"You're the Head of House Potter, you are a recognized adult in the-" The dark haired witch stopped talking and looked at the younger witch. "Oh so that's his game."

Quatre cleared his throat. "We just need to grab our friends before we go."

"Where did they go?" Andromeda asked. She knew the five had blended into the crowd, but wasn't sure how they snuck off afterwards.

Remus' amber eyes looked over Harriet. The wolf side of him could tell the girl was fine. He didn't often listen to that side of him, but even he could see how excited she was to be with Duo. "Perhaps, we should wait until tomorrow? That way we can go with Sirius as well."

"Where is he?" Harriet finally asked. She couldn't wait to see her godfather again. He had become the father figure she had lacked. And he always listened to her. When he broke into a wizarding house just to floo her in the common room last year. It had proven he was reckless, but cared for her. She really hoped he liked Duo and Quatre. Her new found family members were wonderful people.

"That old mutt is in Gringotts and staying put until it's time for his trial. The goblins agreed to house him there for a 48 hour time frame." Remus informed her. "The Head of DMLE said it was there or a Ministry holding cell. Of course, he doesn't trust the Ministry to not off him the moment he stepped inside. Tomorrow, he'll be escorted here by Aurors."

Duo placed a hand on Harriet's shoulder. "In that case we'll see you all tomorrow."

"I'll see if I can schedule an inheritance test." Andromeda conceded. "They always like appointments better anyway."

Quatre glanced at Duo, "would it be possible to schedule two more?"

"For your friends?" She asked softly. The blond nodded. "These tests aren't cheap and-"

"I'll pay for them." Harriet volunteered. "I should have enough in my trust vault."

Andromeda paused, before nodding. She was going to point out that she had enough in the Potter Family Vault, but decided it wasn't a road to travel down. Not yet at least. Tomorrow, when she finally saw her cousin she would get answers. "I'll make the arrangements. It will be late when the trial ends tomorrow as well." She warned.

"Andromeda, please feel free to leave." Remus encouraged her. "I have a few more words for these three before I head home myself."

The older woman looked at him before nodding. "I will see you all tomorrow." The woman knew tomorrow would be interesting. She would leave the teens to Remus for now, because the werewolf could be trusted. Besides, she was certain she had witnessed the depths of her sister's madness.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The boys and Harriet regrouped at a restaurant not far from the telephone booth that led to the Ministry. It was a casual, hole in the wall, but they got in and were waiting patiently for their meals. Harriet was between Quatre and Duo this time around. Neither male seemed to notice how she had tried to sit next to Heero. However, Heero had smirked at her antics.

The messy haired brunet instead listened to WuFei explain what he knew about Sirius Black. Harriet had already informed them of her side of the story before her court appearance. Heero's eyes roamed over to Harriet. The teen was interesting before she came into their custody and even now she only became more interesting. Heero thought of her as quiet and sheltered. She didn't hesitate to learn or try new things though. The lawyer she had met in the court room was her godfather's cousin.

Andromeda Tonks' physical appearance being similar to Duo was not lost on any of the males. "You look really similar to Mrs. Tonks." Harriet commented after they started discussing the woman. It had surprised them that Sirius had sent someone to legally look after her. Her green eyes were examining her brother as if to reinforce the image. "Do you think she's-?"

"No." Quatre responded. "She was surprised to see him. Her question about his parents was genuine. He's not her son. However Duo's mother must be closely related to her."

Harriet nodded. "I wonder who her sisters are." Andromeda hadn't mentioned their specific names. Shrugging, she put a straw in her cup. "We'll do the inheritance test tomorrow _and_ you'll get to meet Sirius as well."

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day." Quatre informed them as he elaborated on Harriet's words. He informed them about the conversation with Andromeda and Remus.

Harriet glanced over at Heero, before looking at Trowa. Trowa's attention shifted from Quatre to her. He offered her a small smile. Harriet smiled back before looking at her soda pop. Her brother had handsome friends. Listening to Quatre talk, Harriet wondered about her feelings of anger towards the Headmaster. Then again, she had felt angry in general until Duo and Quatre showed up. When she left with them, she found herself relaxing. She barely remembered the one dream she had that involved Voldemort since she stayed with them.

She knew all of these men had burst into her room with various weapons ready to defend her. Harriet had forgotten to warn them about her nightmares. They hadn't been mad and they had left her in Duo's care. Her brother had given her water and they had talked about it. Now that she thought about it, she didn't remember what she told him. She did remember writing a letter to Sirius once he left her room.

Duo glanced over at Harriet. She wasn't listening to them, instead she was thinking about something rather hard. "We did ask for her to make an appointment for several inheritance tests, maybe you guys will find out more about your families." Trowa and Heero nodded. "The only other thing, is that Hogwarts is currently looking for a new Defense professor."

"Really?" Trowa asked glancing over at the only student among them. "Sounds like something you could look into WuFei."

"What?" The Asian man responded. His eyes narrowed at his taller friend. "I have no interest in teaching. I enjoy the tutoring and that's it."

Duo glanced at Quatre, "If you don't do it, this bigoted woman that looks like a frog will go instead. She looks as useful as a soft pretzel in water."

Harriet chuckled, "That's an interesting phrase."

"He says weirder things as you get to know him." Heero added with a hint of amusement.

WuFei crossed his arms in defiance. "Tutoring and teaching aren't the same thing."

"You have a better chance than any of us." Quatre added. "Besides, you could keep an eye on that Headmaster. He's up to something. If it wasn't for Mrs. Tonks, I'm certain he would have tried to take Miss Harriet back to the Dursleys."

"I'll consider it." WuFei conceded as their food arrived. "If I decide not to apply, I don't want to hear a peep from _any_ of you." His dark eyes stared Duo down.

"That's all we ask." Quatre responded diplomatically, "Isn't that right, Duo?"

Duo rolled his eyes, "BS. I want someone to watch over my sister while she's around that hippie Santa."

There was silence before Harriet started laughing at the mental image. Duo was definitely the best person she had ever met.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Silver: Happy (belated) New Years! Here's a new chapter! And I'm working on updating Whisper by Saturday as well! Constructive criticism welcomed, also, if you spot any errors or funny sounding sentences, let me know! I tried to edit as well as I can. However, I can only read what I wrote and notice so many errors.


	11. Never Go Back

AN: I received a prompt from Vixen Uchiha. Decided to try my hand at it. Fem!Harry/Heero

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing. The cover image is not mine.

Chapter 11: Never Go Back

Sirius trusted the goblins strictly because they cared more about gold. He paid enough to be housed in a lesser used area of the bank. The Bank's leader, Ragnkok, had laid out the rules for his temporary stay. Sirius accepted them with little complaint. Instead, he waited anxiously for the evening Prophet. Would he be looking to gaining his freedom? Or had Pettigrew fell victim to an accident of some sort?

Would his goddaughter be mentioned? The Daily Prophet had gone out of the way to drag her through the mud. Once his name was cleared, he would fix that. The portrait of his great-great grandmother had suggested a slander lawsuit would fix the issue. (She had also suggested kidnapping and torturing the editor for disrespecting the House of Black, but Sirius ignored that completely.)

Remus came into the room escorted by goblin guards. "Moony!" Sirius was relieved to see his friend. Being locked in the Bank with no windows all day was driving him mad. He could only come up with so many plans before he decided to discard them all. Running a hand through his hair, Sirius sat on the cot in the room. "What happened? Did you see her?"

The werewolf smiled wearily. "Hello, Sirius. He's being kissed tomorrow after your trial and yes I did." He glanced around before sitting across from his friend on a worn sofa. The sparsely decorated space was perfect for the conversation. "Her brother _has_ claimed custody."

"Her brother?" Sirius asked tensely. He had no idea what sort of bloke his second cousin turned out to be, was he a light or dark wizard? Was his goddaughter in danger? "Moony..." His grey eyes met his friends lighter green, almost amber colored eyes. Remus didn't look worried.

Remus smiled warily, "Andromeda suspects his mother is a Black. She wants to do an inheritance test tomorrow after you're cleared."

"Really?" Sirius' bark like laughter rung out. "She was always very clever. What about him? Did he seem insane? Was Harriet alright? Did she look cursed at all?"

The werewolf chuckled, "You'll meet him tomorrow. However, he seems to be very protective of his sister. Harry was very excited to be around him and his friends."

"His friends? What did you mean he has custody?"

"He has four other male friends that lives with them. One of them is Lily's cousin. They both share joint custody. How they got it over the Dursleys is a mystery, they are really young."

Sirius frowned, his goddaughter was living in some place with five males? He could hear James Potter practically foaming at the mouth at the thought of his little girl being near men. Of course, James probably would have started hexing first and asking questions later. Or until Lily undid the damage and punished her daughter's godfather and father (because he would have helped Prongs). "How did she...how was she really?"

"She looked content. A bit distracted by something, either you or You-Know-Who."

"I see." Sirius linked his fingers together. "She's safe for now."

Remus nodded, "She is."

Sirius stood up and started pacing. "I'm glad Andy didn't ignore my request."

"Will you be able to take custody from those boys?" The werewolf asked. "Andromeda challenged Dumbledore on his illegal behavior in regards to Harry." He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. "I have very little doubt that had Andromeda not been present, Harry might have ended up at the Dursleys again."

The pacing convict ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, but Albus has bigger problems than my goddaughter's residence."

"He is reconvening the Order of the Phoenix." Remus confirmed. "He hasn't said anything about you leaving the house."

"He can't." Sirius pointed out as he stopped and looked at the old werewolf. "There's no probable way he could convince me to _not_ attempt to regain my freedom. My great grandmother has got the ball rolling, so to speak. There's nothing he can do to stop it."

Remus sighed, "Don't be arrogant yet." The former Professor clasped his hands and leaned forward. "He wants me to be an envoy to the werewolves again."

"When did he want you to leave?"

"After we secure Harry at Headquarters." The werewolf sighed. "It's probably not a bad idea. The way the Ministry is going, we will need to build our side's strength in the shadows. Just as we suspect he is trying to do as well." Remus wore slightly worn second hand robes and kept his wand in a holster on his wrist. There were faded scars on his face from his previous transformation.

Sirius signed, he didn't want to send his friend off to the wolf packs. "If she's with her brother, we will have a bit of trouble removing her from his custody."

"Especially since we would be limiting her freedom." Remus agreed.

The two friends sat in silence. Neither knew what to make of their predicament. They had known it was possible for her half brother to appear, but for him to have taken custody from the Dursleys so quickly and quietly. What sort of person would they be fighting to get Harry back?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Amelia Bones waited patiently by the entrance to the Ministry of Magic. The Auror detail to pick up Sirius Black had been hand selected and under an oath to make sure Lord Black arrived alive. This was going to be the first time she had seen him since her Auror days during the Blood War. His tactic of using his Lordship to seek temporary asylum while trying to clear his name had been well thought out. It was an old law that rested on the books and rarely used, but it was meant for situations similar to this one.

The woman examined the loitering reporters and Wizengoment Members, they could be a danger as well. There were a few people who would not want Lord Black exonerated for his false imprisonment. Then again, the Ministry was set to pay the Black Family a pretty galleon over this travesty. The Prophet was running story after story related to the Black, Potter and Pettigrew families for the past two days after Rita Skeeter got word of the trials. Despite their earlier campaign to discredit the Headmaster and Potter Heiress, the recent articles released reminded the public that the Potter Family ALWAYS spoke out with the truth. In fact, the article on Henry Potter sticking up for new bloods had struck some of the public.

It was when Rita started talking about Harriet's adventures at Hogwarts that Amelia (and several other people) grew concerned. The older witch watched the lift entrance to the lobby. The Potter Heiress had fought a basilisk to rescue the Weasley daughter. She had tried to save her friends without the help of her teachers during her third year. And the teen had sworn on her magic that she did not enter the TriWizard Tournament. The formidable woman wondered about her niece's own version of those tales. They had always come from the infamous Hogwarts' rumor mill.

Rita's commentary on the Black Family was less heroic. Sirius' story of being sorted into Gryffindor and rebelling against the other Black Family members he went to school with was noted. His history as an Auror and James Potter' best friend had flitted across the pages. The knowledge that he was Harriet's godfather became public extremely fast with Rita's writing. The blond woman had even tastefully slandered the Ministry, the deceased Barty Crouch and Dumbledore. It had been positively atrocious to read her pieces.

The lift finally opened ten minutes before nine o'clock. Amelia was satisfied to see Sirius properly cuffed and walking between Auror Tonks and Auror Shacklebolt. The two worked well together and they were the best that she had left from Moody's days as an instructor. She knew they were in Dumbledore's pocket like her brother had been, but she trusted them to do their jobs. She would rather they be in Dumbledore's pocket instead of Malfoy's. Madam Umbridge had been rather vocal about Tonks' presence considering the metamorphmagus was from a disowned branch of the Black Family.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

There was a quiet knock on her door. The witch sighed as she slid her hair into a high ponytail with a few strands left to frame a her face. Her dark bangs were brushed perfectly to hide her scar. "Come in." She called from the bathroom inside the room. Green eyes glanced outside the door and widen at seeing Heero standing inside her room. "Heero, good morning." She greeted as she sat the brush down and double checked her reflection. There were no signs of stray toothpaste or hairs.

Heero nodded, "we'll be departing in 20 minutes. Duo wants you to eat before we go."

"Oh." Harriet responded intelligently. She glanced down at her outfit making sure it looked the way WuFei and Hilde had wanted it too. They both wanted to portray a competent heiress.

"You look nice."

A soft blush crossed her face. "Thank you, you look great too." It was true, Heero was dressed semi-formal without an outer robe obscuring his white button down and black slacks. The top button was undone and the sleeves were rolled up. His hair was messy as usual and it didn't look like he planned to touch it again.

Heero thought the navy blue, cap sleeve, body hugging dress was a good choice for Harriet. She looked young, but semiformal. She wouldn't be wearing a robe today, her heiress ring in plain view. Being honest with his self, Heero knew he felt some type of feelings that weren't very brotherly towards the teen. Her presence was currently deterring Relena for some reason.

His friends had merely smiled innocently, but said nothing when he mentioned the lack of Relena. "Ready?"

Picking up her flat shoes, Harriet nodded. "Thanks for coming to get me." Heero shrugged, it wasn't a big deal to him. Harriet smiled as she approached him. "What do you think so far of the Ministry?"

"They don't seem to have many competent people aside from the judge. And the judicial system seems a bit dated." Heero watched the witch as she stopped in front of him. She looked ready for her court date. Well, actually she looked beautiful, however, he wasn't going to say that out loud.

"The British Wizarding World itself is a bit outdated. It seems stuck in the middle ages, but in its defense someone told me magic doesn't work well with electricity." Harriet informed him. She had been surprised when her voice seemed to fade towards the end. Her heartbeat picked up as she stared into his icy blue eyes. She imagined he could hear her rapid heart beat. "You like technology, right?"

"It's helpful." Heero muttered as he tried to discern what kind of attraction he had to this teen. He was only three years older than her. However, something about her sparked his attention. Heero looked at her again, before deciding he would figure it out when he was alone.

"Heero?"

"Hmm?"

"There's something different about you."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Harriet was glad she hadn't ran to her Godfather's side upon entering the courtroom. All eyes had been on her and her reaction to Sirius Black. WuFei had encouraged her not to do anything unnecessarily until after the trial ended. She would hug her father figure afterwards. For now, she nodded to acknowledge his physical presence but turned to her friends. The Potter Heiress wasn't amused to see him tied to the chair like Pettigrew had been.

"Harry, you look amazing!" Hermione complimented. The bushy haired witch wore khaki pants and a navy blouse. The dark brown hair was pulled back into a bun.

Ron's mouth dropped open as it tended to do when he was reminded his best friends were female. "You, erm..." Hermione elbowed him and gestured for Harry to sit down. Ron wore semi-formal Wizarding robes. Mrs. Weasley had obviously woken him early and forced him into the old clothing. "You look good."

"Good morning Harriet." Professor Lupin greeted as he took a seat on her other side. His robes weren't as shabby as the trio were used too. Their former Professor actually looked nice and cleaned up. Harriet knew he asked to be called Remus, but that was slightly hard for her. However, she returned his greeting and add a small smile. "Today is going to be slightly long for you." He reminded her.

"I wouldn't say too long." Andromeda Tonks added as she joined his other side. They completely filled the defense side of the table. "This is merely a formality after yesterday's trial. If it takes longer than an hour, I'll start adding some pressure to end it."

"You sound confident." Professor Lupin noted. The werewolf smiled at the older woman. "Sirius would appreciate it all the same."

Andromeda nodded, she was more eager to go to the bank with Harriet's older brother. She was certain that something happened during the war and her former older sister was involved. The confirmation would add another spin on the day.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sirius was ushered out of the courtroom by Remus and Andromeda. The teens had been right behind the adults. Reporters immediately started trying to approach them as they reached the Atrium. Running a hand through his hair, Sirius glanced at the Aurors in front of their group guiding them to the floo. Filling out the paperwork for his freedom had taken half an hour, a cheque would be sent to Gringotts with the agreed amount for wrongful imprisonment.

Harry had hugged him the moment, he had reached the area where they sat. He had been happy to be free and _might_ have spun the teen before releasing her. His goddaughter hadn't minded in the slightest and had been happy to accompany him throughout the Ministry. The freed man wonder what her brother would be like, his goddaughter didn't have any visible bruises. She also lit up when asked about him.

"We'll floo directly into Gringotts." Andromeda informed their group. "Just this once."

Arthur Weasley placed a hand on Ron and Hermione. "You both should head straight home."

Ron sighed but waved good bye to the group, "You have to let me know what happens!" The redhead tossed floo powder into the flames before heading to the Barrow.

Hermione turned to Harriet and smiled. Tonks placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll take her home Arthur."

The Patriarch of the Weasley family nodded. His main concern had been to make sure Ron got home. Molly would be home to portkey with him back to Number Twelve. Hermione hadn't moved into the home just yet, Dumbledore was going to move her a little before Harriet arrived.

"I'm glad it worked out for you Sirius." Arthur added sincerely. "I have to get back to work, don't stay out too late."

The group was aware of how unsafe it was to be out late. "Thank you." Sirius added placing a hand on Harriet's shoulder. His goddaughter had hugged Ron and then came back to his side. Her green eyes had searched the room looking for someone, probably her brother.

"He'll meet at us at the Gringotts lobby." Tonks informed the the Girl-Who-Lived. The Auror winked at her.

Harry looked surprised. She hadn't realized the pink haired woman had spoken to her brother. The sea of reporters parted long enough for her brother and his friends to approach the floo. Duo winked at her as he headed to Diagon Alley.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The former gundam pilots followed WuFei as they left _The Leaky Cauldron._ "Well, damn." Duo muttered as the bricks started moving to open the entrance way. Diagon Alley wasn't bustling with people, but they noticed shoppers moving about at a leisurely pace. His braid almost smacked Quatre when he turned his head a little too fast to take in the sight of the Alley. "So, Renaissance Faire looking."

"We need to be somewhere." Heero reminded him. He hadn't wanted to leave Harriet with her godfather or friends. The former pilot of Wing Zero wasn't sure if he trusted those people. The pink haired woman had told them to meet them in the lobby of the bank. A quick glance at the store fronts and he was certain the white marble looking building was their destination. There were statues outside of it that looked like little goblin creatures.

"Hee-chan, she's fine." Duo reassured his messy haired friend.

Heero grunted in response. Quatre chuckled, "I think Heero is concerned because these are the same people that did nothing while she was mistreated by the Dursleys."

"Sirius, couldn't do anything as he was in prison. As for Remus...he does have some questions to answer."

WuFei and Trowa exchanged looks. "Let's move before the crowd from the Ministry ends up here." Trowa added as he glanced around them. The fact their group wore a mix of wizarding and muggle clothing caused some people to give them second glances.

"Besides, today is important in itself. Mrs. Tonks seemed really determined to find out who my mother was." Duo reminded Heero.

Heero grunted, he didn't trust those people.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The goblins were annoyed, but found a room large enough to accommodate the big group. The short, sharped tooth creature known as Griphook left the room and returned with several rolls of parchments. He walked next to a table preparing several stations. "We were informed that we had a last minute addition to the previous five."

"You arranged for five tests?" Duo asked the older woman.

Andromeda nodded. "You boys took the muggle version of this test and that's how you found Harriet. I decided to make sure you boys could continue the search."

"We didn't exactly volunteer, but it worked out." Duo informed her.

Harriet looked at the sixth test. "Who is the last test for?"

"Hermione." Remus informed him.

The bushy haired witch looked surprised. "Is this the heritage test?"

"The more expensive, family tree version." Sirius informed her. "The magic traces your family line back eight generations."

The adults exchanged looks, "Granger isn't a common name in our world. However, there was a Granger Family that existed years ago." Remus informed her.

"The Potion Master?" Hermione asked. Her brown eyes looked at the parchment in wonder.

"Yes, Hector Dagworth-Granger."

"Excuse me, but are you ready to start?" Griphook cut in. He looked impatient as he explained gestured to the table. The goblin started explaining how the process worked. It wouldn't take more than five minutes for the results to come in, but they would be placing a drop of blood into the potion vials. After that they would dip the quills in the potion once it turned blue. Once the quill was dipped, they would write their name on the bottom of the parchment.

"What if we don't know our birth name?" Quatre asked. There would be no point in the test if that was the a restriction.

Griphook pointed to the potion. "Your name is the bottom of the tree. The quill will write out the family names it picks up. Not all names will appear, but our tests have yet to be wrong. Your birth name doesn't matter as far as the magic is concerned."

Quatre wasn't sure why he was encouraged to take the test, neither did WuFei, but they wrote their names as well. Hermione had bitten her lip as she wrote her name.

Remus, Sirius, Andromeda and Tonks exchanged looks. Sirius and Remus knew what the results for Duo would say. The other boys and Hermione were unknown. Sirius had heard about her bravery and skill in magic, it rivaled Lily honestly. If nothing else, she would have a family tree. There was no telling if magic was truly a new gift for her family. There had been theories that muggleborns were actually descendants of squibs. Dark grey eyes glanced over at the tanned, ebony haired witch. Harriet looked fascinated by the moving quills.

"The Potters have a wall tapestry that self updates." Sirius informed her. The rest of the group turned to look at him. "It lives at Potter Manor, where your grandparents raised James."

"I didn't know we had a family manor." Harry informed them with a small frown. She seemed a little concerned about it. "What else can you tell me about my family?"

Sirius sighed, "You already know about your brother."

"Yes, he found me after the FRA." Harry paused before turning to look at her godfather. "You knew about him...and _never_ told me?"

Remus sighed, he wasn't sure how to help his friend out of this one. He had felt the same level of betrayal, over eighteen years and none of his friends told him. Andromeda glanced at her cousin. "Sirius?"

"Harry, it's okay." Hermione tried to console the other teen. Her chocolate brown eyes looked concerned. "He might not have remembered right away."

Harry closed her eyes and breathed deeply. That was true. Her godfather frowned, "we can talk about it later." Sirius informed her. He was wary of saying too much in front of the other teens.

"Your results are in." Griphook informed them in a bored tone. His long nail pointed to the fallen quills and dried ink on parchment. "Any vaults or debts owed by the listed families will be yours to inherit."

The five males exchanged looks. Who would check their results first?

Hermione walked forward and was the first to read her parchment. It listed her parents and then it listed only partial members of her family as it went further back. "This doesn't include my grandparents marriage. Why is that?"

"If they are married in the muggle world, magic has little way of acknowledging it because it was done without magic. The tree will include witches, wizards and squibs only." Griphook patiently explained.

"Harry look, both of my parents are squibs. My dad's lineage goes up to Hector Dagworth-Granger. His son, is my great-grandfather." The bushy haired witch looked excited and as Harry looked at the parchment with her, she felt happy. Harry was genuinely happy for her friend. "My mum's side goes back a little further, there's Marcus Black. He was my grandfather."

"Marcus Black?" Sirius repeated. "He was disowned for being a squib. It makes sense that he would marry a muggle. That's really interesting, Harry's grandmother is a Black as well. Her middle name is actually from Dorea Black. Lily picked it because James' parents had taken great care of her when she had left home to escape from Petunia."

Andromeda frowned, "That's a lot of branch members of the Black Family."

"I'm related to you and Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. She wasn't sure if she could be called a muggleborn anymore.

Remus smiled at the teen. "You are related to them, but by the current definition of pureblood, you're still considered a muggleborn."

"Current definition?" Harry asked with a frown. She didn't know too much about the magical world's blood status.

"You need two sets of magical grandparents and magical parents to be considered a pureblood. The further back your lineage goes, the more prestige your family is granted." Andromeda informed them. "It's nonsense, however. Marcus Black was disowned for being a squib."

"Hector's family also seemed to disappear, I think they moved to France at some point." Remus added with a thoughtful look. "It's really interesting, at least we have idea of what vault belongs to you." It was true, next to Hermione's name were a list of vaults/family titles and properties that she had claim to. Her parents practice and their home weren't listed.

The boys all exchanged looks. The tree was interesting on it's own merit. Having even half their relatives names would make it easier to dig into their background.

Quatre looked at his family tree. His mother was listed, but that was it from his immediate family. Further up the tree his grandmother and her sister were listed. Underneath his Great-Aunt was Lily, Harriet, Petunia and Dudley. The last two had italicized names, which the blond assumed meant they were squibs. "There's Miss Harriet." The blond pointed out to his friends.

The older adults exchanged looks. Harriet looked her second cousin's family tree. "None of my sisters are listed." The blond noted more to himself than the others. There weren't any family titles for him to inherit, there were a few properties listed.

Duo looked at his next. Sirius and Remus exchanged looks. His father was no surprise, James Potter was connected his name. There was another thread that connected James to Lily Potter and Harriet. His mother was listed as Bellatrix LeStrange. There was a golden thread that connected her to Rudolph LeStrange. Her thread connected to the Black Family. "You know who she is." It was a statement not a question.

His violet eyes looked at the older adults. "Why was it important that I take this test? Who is she to you?" Andromeda sighed.

"Mum?" Tonks asked. Like Harriet, she had been curious who Duo's mother as well.

"I wouldn't go around telling people who your mother is." Sirius finally spoke up. "She's my cousin as you see. Currently, she's serving a life sentence in Azkaban for being a Death Eater."

Andromeda nodded, "She was my older sister until I was disowned by my parents."

"You're my Aunt?"

"By blood, I am." The law practicing witch informed him. "However, as you'll notice my absence on the tree…magically I've been striped of my maiden family name."

Tonks' mouth opened slightly as she looked fully at her cousin. "You're definitely better than Malfoy's spawn."

"Nymphadora!" Andromeda scolded lightly. "He's still your cousin."

"They don't even acknowledge us."

Andromeda was cut off by Sirius, "They will when you're reinstated into the family."

"You must have forgotten, our family can hold grudges for years."

Sighing deeply, Sirius looked at his goddaughter and her brother. His friends were watching the exchange with curiosity. "This isn't the right time..."

"What's she imprisoned for?" Harriet asked, her green eyes looked bright. She hadn't traced Duo's family tree all the way through. "Was she falsely accused like you?" The Gryffindor didn't think the Ministry could screw up twice with people from the same family. However, the news in the _Daily Prophet_ showed an ineptness that had been previously unknown by her.

None of the older adults spoke for a moment, but Hermione stepped up. "Sirius wasn't wrong, she apparently went on record admitting her loyalty to You-Know-Who. She's serving time for torturing a pair of Aurors into insanity while looking for You-Know-Who."

"I've never heard..." Harriet paused and glanced at her brother. Duo seemed to take it in stride that his mother was imprisoned. The dark haired teen touched her brother's arm. "Duo?"

His violet eyes looked at her, "What's up sis?"

"Are you okay?" It was a silly question, but she had no idea what else to ask.

Duo smiled at her, "I'm good." His friends all exchanged looks, but said nothing. "She's alive and that's interesting to know."

It definitely brought up more questions in Harriet's opinion. None of which her godfather seemed ready to answer.

"Are these for our personal records?" Quatre asked the goblin. Griphook nodded. "Excellent, we'll make arrangements to claim things on another day. Is there a particular goblin that can help us?"

Griphook reached into his vest pocket and hand over business card. "An owl is the most acceptable way to contact us."

"You're the manager of the Potter Family's account?"

The goblin nodded. "All of their vaults, including multiple trust vaults."

Remus frowned thoughtfully, "Harriet was the last Potter as far as the wizarding world knows. Sirius, did James...?"

"Possibly. We never really discussed it." Sirius answered honestly.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Silver: No exaggerated reactions, but the boys will have a larger part in the next chapter. Harriet doesn't know who Bellatrix is because at this point in the story, Harry doesn't know much about the First War. And neither version of Harry had a reason to look deeper into it.


End file.
